Economically in Love
by dikitlagisampe
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! Sehun hanyalah murid biasa yang kebanyakan waktunya ia habiskan untuk bergulat membuat kurva-kurva ekonomi yang membosankan. Namun siapa tahu, menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki berambut cokelat madu menggoda bernama Luhan ternyata dapat merubah persepsinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasa ekonomi tak lagi menyenangkan. HUNHAN YAOI/For HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event
1. Foreword and Disclaimer

**.**

**.**

Adalah Oh Sehun yang hidupnya selalu bersama dengan kurva-kurva yang tak jelas bentuknya. Bergulat dengan harga keseimbangan di setiap detiknya. Menghitung kepuasan marginal yang bahkan jelas-jelas tak terlalu ia gunakan di kehidupannya.

Tapi setidaknya, Sehun menyukai semua itu.

Namun kurang dari lima detik, Sehun langsung terjungkal ke sebuah dunia baru. Lelaki itu, yang duduk di baris keempat dengan mata-rusa-menyenangkan dan rambut-cokelat-muda-menggoda begitu membuatnya gila. Dan seketika Sehun tersadar.

Hidupnya tak lagi melulu soal kurva, pajak, dan tetek bengek lainnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like markets, love can be irrational<strong>_

* * *

><p>dikitlagisampe bought something for you!<p>

.

**Tittle : Economically in Love**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Rated : T (Teenagers) / T+**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered (4? 5?)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, etc.**

**THIS FICTION IS FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT!**

**® Copyright; 2014, dikitlagisampe All Rights Reserved**

**No printing or distribution allowed**

**DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE. NO COPY OR PLAGIARISE.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Selamat...(tentukan waktu sendiri kalian bacanya waktu kapan wkwk)<p>

Nggak sampe lima menit jadi deh forward disclaimer.

Chapter 1 diapdet entar ya. Haha kepikiran waktu saya lagi bergulat ama kurva yang berbagai macam jenisnya-_- Yey akhirnya bisa partisipasi Hunhan Event!

Semoga kalian suka ya wkwk. Terima kasih banyak~


	2. Friend

_**.**_

_**Credit default SWAP spreads, but our risk at default is zero**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle : Economically in Love<strong>

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Rated : T (Teenagers) / T+**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered (4? 5?)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, etc.**

**THIS FICTION IS FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Friend<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan cepat. Kedua kaki panjangnya benar-benar bekerja secara maksimal sehingga sang pemilik dapat sampai ke tempat tujuan sesuai dengan harapan. Barangkali hanya pelajaran ekonomi yang mampu membuat Sehun keranjingan macam begini.<p>

Seperti biasanya, Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang datang ke ruang Mikroekonomi-1. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling depan, dengan dalih bahwa pencatatan materi yang akan diberikan oleh guru akan lebih mudah dan tanpa hambatan kepala-kepala yang menghalanginya. Teman-teman kelasnya perlahan berdatangan, lalu nyengir melihat si Sehun-pecinta-ekonomi yang sudah duduk manis dan mempersiapkan bukunya.

"Astaga Sehun, buku aritmatikamu tertinggal," Kyungsoo tergopoh-gopoh memberikan sebuah buku paket aritmatika yang tebalnya bukan kepalang. Ia terlihat betul-betul kerepotan karena masih ada dua tumpuk buku yang bersarang di tangannya. "Aku tahu kau suka pelajaran Ekonomi, tapi tidak perlu sampai meninggalkan barang di kelas sebelumnya begitu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih banyak. Lain kali aku tidak akan seperti ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri Sehun. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat kursi sebelah kanan lelaki itu yang masih kosong. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Entahlah," Sehun mengedingkan bahu. Semua temannya sudah cukup tahu bahwa Sehun memang selalu menyediakan satu tempat di sampingnya untuk Chanyeol. Anak itu bodohnya bukan main—sangat berkebalikan dengan Sehun sendiri. Ia ingin menghentikan kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol untuk tidur di kelas tiap pelajaran tertentu (seperti contohnya ekonomi). Mungkin Sehun bisa saja bersikap tidak peduli, tapi bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya, lagipula ia sudah terlalu sebal karena Chanyeol selalu meminjam tugasnya untuk disalin. "Tadi dia dipanggil Shim Seonsaengnim. Barangkali ada lomba."

"Berarti bangku sebelahmu kosong?" Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum menatap Jongin. "Kau mau duduk disamping Sehun? Chanyeol tidak masuk hari ini."

Jongin nyengir lebar, "Tidak usah. Aku tidak suka pelajaran ini."

"Tapi sebentar lagi kita ujian akhir, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo bersikeras.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jongin masih duduk sembari membuka acak buku tebalnya, "Aku nanti bisa pinjam catatanmu. Boleh 'kan?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan sementara Kyungsoo mencibir. Jongin memiliki tabiat yang sama buruknya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi setidaknya Jongin masih memiliki satu-dua kelebihan yang bisa diandalkan. Chanyeol? Sehun sendiri tidak yakin. Satu-satunya yang bisa dibanggakan dari Chanyeol hanyalah wajah tampannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," Choi Seonsaengnim melangkah masuk dengan segepok buku serta sebuah penggaris panjang di tangannya. Anak-anak menggumamkan jawaban kurang antusias, sadar bahwa 'penggaris' berarti pelajaran mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari tabel dan kurva. "Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati, hari ini kalian akan kembali mempelajari materi dasar ketika kalian berada di tingkat pertama."

Choi Seonsaengnim menatap tajam tiap pasang mata yang duduk di di barisan paling depan. Barangkali inilah alasan mengapa sebagian besar siswa menolak duduk di 'tempat keramat' dan memilih kursi agak belakang. "Coba buka buku jilid satu halaman tujuh puluh sembilan."

Serentak suara gesekan halaman menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Choi Seonsaengnim membalikkan badannya menghadap papan tulis lebar, lalu mulai menulis dan menjelaskan segala hal mengenai hukum permintaan-penawaran serta elastisitasnya. Sehun membuka buku catatannya, menulis dengan tulisan seadanya karena ia terlalu tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Choi Seonsaengnim menjelaskan dengan kecepatan 80 kilometer per jam, dan apabila Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan tulisannya, ia yakin banyak sekali materi yang tertinggal.

_Toktok_.

Choi Seonsaengnim menoleh kearah pintu, diikuti oleh beberapa helaan napas lega dari beberapa siswa. Barangkali otak mereka nyaris mengalami pendarahan mendengarkan ceramah Choi Seonsaengnim yang entah kapan berakhir.

"Masuk."

Rambut cokelat madu menyembul dari balik pintu, dan Sehun langsung mengidentifikasikan bahwa _sang pengganggu_—atau sang malaikat, bagi teman-temannya— adalah Luhan. Dengan malu-malu Luhan melangkah masuk, menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Choi Seonsaengnim dan berbicara beberapa patah kata yang tidak dapat Sehun dengar dengan jelas.

"Baiklah," Choi Seonsaengnim mengangguk, meletakkan surat yang dibawa Luhan ke mejanya. "Kau bisa duduk."

Luhan membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berbalik hendak mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, sadar bahwa kursi yang biasa ia duduki sudah ditempati oleh Minseok. Yang tersisa hanyalah deret paling belakang—dan Luhan sendiri kurang yakin apakah ia bisa melihat papan tulis dengan jarak sejauh itu, dan kursi paling depan di samping Sehun.

"Luhan?" Choi Seonsaengnim mengerutkan alis, kelihatan terganggu karena Luhan masih berdiri dengan wajah bingung. "Bisakah kau duduk? Ada kursi kosong di samping Sehun."

Sekali lagi Luhan membungkuk meminta maaf, lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan ragu. "Chanyeol duduk disini?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, agak terkejut ternyata Luhan cukup perhatian juga—entah itu berarti perhatian dengan_nya_ atau dengan Chanyeol. Selama dua tahun lebih mereka satu kelas, bisa dibilang hubungan mereka tidak _seperti teman_. Bukan berarti mereka bermusuhan. Ia bukan orang idiot yang memusuhi sembarang orang untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, namun apabila dikonversikan dalam angka, kedekatan mereka hampir mendekati nol.

Sejujurnya, Sehun sering mengamati Luhan. _Agak terlalu sering_, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Barangkali untuk menggantikan ketidakdekatan mereka selama ini. Ia bukan anak anti sosial dan dirinya yakin Luhan juga seperti itu, namun entah mengapa mereka tidak bisa benar-benar _berteman_.

"Dia tidak datang," ujar Sehun pelan, mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak terdengar terlalu peduli. "Duduk saja."

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Ia mendudukkan diri ke kursi disamping Luhan, lalu cepat-cepat mengambil buku ekonominya dan mulai mencatat hal yang sama dengan yang dituliskan oleh guru galak mereka.

"Dua menit—" Choi Seonsaengnim berkata tegas setelah tulisannya tidak lagi muat di papan tulis yang ukurannya bahkan sudah lebih dari sekedar besar. "—untuk menulis lalu kita akan mulai latihan soal."

Terdengar gerutuan pendek di sana-sini yang membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil. Teman-temannya bisa bersikap begitu _dewasa _di saat tertentu, namun ketika pelajaran mereka tidak lebihnya anak-anak balita yang suka mengeluh dan manja.

"Baiklah," disertai helaan napas kesal, Choi Seonsaengnim menghapus semua yang ada di papan tulis. Sehun sendiri tidak yakin bahwa _dua menit_ telah berlalu. Lelaki tua itu sepertinya memang benar-benar menerapkan prinsip waktu-adalah-emas.

"Kyung," bisik Jongin dari belakang, "Kau sudah mencatat semuanya, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malas, dan Sehun bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo memang jujur. Tulisannya—sepertinya—lengkap, meskipun agak sulit dibaca karena terlalu jelek, tak beraturan, dan terlalu _berkelas_. Bahkan kurva yang digambar oleh Kyungsoo lebih mirip seperti lukisan abstrak yang tak jelas bentuknya.

"Sialan." Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar Luhan yang merutuk dan menatapi bukunya dengan pandangan oh-astaga-malang-sekali nasibku. Ia mencuri pandang dan merasa kasihan melihat Luhan yang baru menulis seperempat dari semua tulisan yang dicatatkan oleh Choi Seonsaengnim.

"Kau bisa pinjam catatanku nanti," ujar Sehun dengan nada sepelan mungkin. Ia berusaha menahan senyum yang nyaris terbit entah mengapa.

"Siapa?" Luhan menoleh ke samping kanan-kiri, tidak yakin bahwa Sehun berbicara dengannya. "Aku?"

Sehun ingin memutar bola matanya dan mengatakan _'tentu saja kau, tolol' _dengan keras kalau saja ia tidak teringat bahwa mereka tidak pernah _berbicara _satu sama lain selama ini. Ia—sepertinya memang terlampau kurang kerjaan—menghitung dan mereka hanya pernah bercakap sebanyak tujuh kali, itupun dengan durasi yang sangat sebentar. Jadi apabila dinalar lebih jauh, reaksi Luhan sangat wajar.

"Ya, tentu saja." Sehun kelihatan cuek sekali. "Kau bisa menyalin catatanku."

Luhan mengangguk senang, dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik kearah sosok yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Astaga, Luhan sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Sehun cepat-cepat kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan soal yang diberikan oleh Choi Seonsaengnim sebelum ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengangguk sekenanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran betapa menyenangkan gejolak tubuhnya ketika bibir manis Luhan menyebut namanya.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Salah satu waktu paling menyenangkan bagi siswa Yongsan High School adalah saat istirahat. Betapapun mereka menanti makanan lezat untuk segera masuk ke perut dan membuat mereka baik kembali—setelah rasanya satu abad mengabdi penuh pada pelajaran membosankan yang tiada akhirnya. Maka ketika ketika bel <em>benar-benar<em> berbunyi, tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan selain mengepalkan tangan penuh dengan rasa bahagia.

"Sehun-ah tidak makan?" segerombolan wanita mengucapkan basa-basi melihat Sehun yang masih terdiam dan duduk nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Tidak," Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak terlalu lapar. Kalian duluan saja."

Setelah sedikit bicang-bicang disertai dengan jawaban agak-singkat dari Sehun, akhirnya mereka mengalah dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin karena perut mereka sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa lapar. Ia kembali melanjutkan hitungannya—yang diberikan oleh Choi Seonsaengnim tadi, lalu kembali mendapat gangguan ketika Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan beberapa murid lain juga menawarinya untuk makan (sama seperti sebelumnya, Sehun menolak).

"Kau benar-benar tidak lapar?" suara Luhan menyapa pendengarannya dan Sehun menatap lelaki berambut cokelat madu menggemaskan di sampingnya, yang juga sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan polos. "Aku mau ke kantin."

Sehun mengerutkan alis. Mengapa lelaki ini kelihatan seperti minta ijin? Ke kantin atau kemanapun juga seharusnya bukan urusan Sehun. "Ya, silahkan saja."

Luhan berdehem, "Maksudku, kau tidak ingin ke kantin? Bersama?"

Kata 'bersama' yang Luhan ucapkan entah bagaimana terasa begitu intim, romantis, dan...menyenangkan. Sehun harus mengakui hal itu. Sekarang otak kurang warasnya sedang memutar gambar-gambar _seandainya_ mereka ke kantin bersama ; barangkali duduk berhadapan, bergandengan tangan, atau—

"Bukan begitu," Luhan menyangkal sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, menghentikan pikiran apapun yang kelihatan _melenceng_. "Kuperhatikan kau sudah belajar begitu keras dan kau perlu makan. Badanmu sudah kurus."

"Benarkah?" Sehun tertawa kecil, menatap tubuh Luhan yang nyaris sama kurus dengan tubuhnya. "Urusi tubuhmu sendiri saja dulu. Kau juga seperti tulang berjalan."

Setelah memberi gerutuan dan makian pelan, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan bergabung bersama Minseok ke kantin. Di kelas sendiri hanya terdapat lima orang—termasuk dirinya—yang terlalu asik mengerjakan soal ekonomi hingga lupa akan asupan untuk tubuh sendiri.

"Hoi!" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar lalu detik kemudian lengannya ditinju pelan-namun-menyakitkan oleh sahabat raksasanya ini. "Kau tidak—oh, tunggu, siapa yang duduk disini? Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, wajahnya mengkerut tidak puas melihat garis kurvanya yang melengkung jelek, lalu cepat-cepat menghapusnya. "Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku dipanggil Shim Seonsaengnim," Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

"Yang benar saja," Sehun mendengus, menatap Chanyeol lalu memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya dengan pulpen yang ada di tangannya. "Kenapa setiap pelajaran aritmatika dan ekonomi kau selalu dipanggil Shim Seonsaengnim?"

"Mana kutahu juga," Chanyeol membela diri. "Kau salahkan saja Shim Seonsaengnim."

"Kalau begitu nanti kau ikut pelajaran, bukan? Masih ada satu jam pelajaran ekonomi." Melihat ekspresi ragu yang tertera jelas di wajah Chanyeol membuat Sehun kembali meledak. "Ya! Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian akhir! Berhentilah bermain-main!"

"Aku tidak bermain-main," bantah Chanyeol. "Ah lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Luhan bisa duduk di sampingmu?"

"Bagaimana _bagaimana _maksudmu?"

"Kalian nyaris tidak pernah saling bicara. Agak aneh melihatmu duduk disampingnya." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Tapi bagus juga. Kau dan Luhan sama-sama menggemaskan."

"Maaf?" mata Sehun menyipit mendengar _pujian_ Chanyeol. Menggemaskan adalah sebuah kata-kata yang jauh dari kelelakian dan ketampanan. Dan Sehun, apabila perlu ditegaskan, sama sekali tidak _menggemaskan_. Luhan barangkali, ehm, memang menggemaskan, tapi tentu saja dirinya tidak. "Tolong jaga perkataanmu atau aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih _kejam."_

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya ya, yasudah. Aku harus pergi."

Sehun melotot. "Ya! Mau kemana lagi?"

"Berkencan!"

Disertai dengan kekehan, Chanyeol menghilang secepat kilat. Sehun mendengus sebal, sadar bahwa yang dimaksud dengan _kencan _adalah pergi ke lapangan untuk bermain basket, lalu sesekali mencuri pandang kearah ruang Biologi-3, kelas yang ditempati Baekhyun untuk pelajaran.

Sehun tahu benar Chanyeol memang selalu melakukan hal tersebut di waktu-waktu yang memang _agak lowong_. Seperti tiap hari Senin, sahabatnya itu suka membolos dan pergi ke ruang Musik, mendengarkan Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu apapun. Atau hari Jumat ketika jam olahraga mereka bersamaan, Chanyeol bisa menjadi orang pertama yang datang ke lapangan sekaligus menjadi orang terakhir yang akan pergi dari lapangan. Barangkali kalau memang bisa disebut _cinta mati_, maka seperti itulah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Kelihatannya bodoh, namun menggelikan.

"Jangan melamun," tiba-tiba Luhan sudah ada di hadapannya dengan alis berkerut. "Dan kenapa senyum-senyum? Kau kelihatan seperti orang gila."

"Aku tidak gila."

"Memang, lagipula aku kan hanya berkata kau _seperti_ orang gila." Luhan mengedingkan bahu, lalu meletakkan sepotong sandwich di meja Sehun. "Itu untukmu."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Untukku?"

"Mm-hmm," Luhan mengangguk, mencoba mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Choi Seonsaengnim, namun gagal karena fokusnya menghilang entah dimana. Ia menoleh, baru menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Luhan berdecak, "Sudah makan saja, tunggu apa lagi? Aku tidak meracuni makanan itu."

"Tapi aku tidak la—"

"Siapa peduli kau lapar atau tidak, ayo makan. Tubuhmu kurus kering begitu."

"Luhan, aku tidak—"

Secepat kilat, Luhan menarik sandwich lezat tersebut dari tangan Sehun, membuka bungkusnya, lalu kembali menyorongkan sandwich tersebut di depan wajah Sehun. "Aku membelikannya untukmu. Ayolah, sebelum Choi Seonsaengnim datang. Kita masih ada tambahan sampai jam 4 sore, bukan? Setidaknya kau harus makan."

Sehun menyambar sandwich yang ada di hadapannya lalu makan dengan lahap. Barangkali itu satu-satunya cara mengenyahkan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya entah mengapa.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari hujan selepas pulang sekolah. Sehun bukan tipikal orang yang membenci hujan, namun memang ada beberapa waktu dimana ia <em>kurang menyukai<em> turunnya hujan. Seperti hari ini. Meskipun ia sudah berjaga-jaga membawa payung, tapi rasa sebal terhadap rintik-rintik hujan sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sudah pulang sejak tadi, sementara sebelumnya Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Ada beberapa bahan materi yang belum terlalu Sehun kuasai, jadi ia bermaksud untuk menambah ilmunya di perpustakaan. Sayang sekali hujan terlanjur turun, membuat semangat membacanya menguap begitu saja.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi, barangkali hanya ada beberapa murid yang tetap tinggal, entah menunggu hujan reda ataupun karena alasan lainnya. Hujan juga bertambah deras, dan ia bersyukur karena tidak ada petir yang menyambar.

Ia hendak membuka payung ketika menyadari ada seorang lelaki yang sedang berjongkok di gedung depan, sedang memandangi hujan turun. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah Luhan. Rambut cokelat madunya sudah menjelaskan semua.

Otaknya terus bertengkar, memperdebatkan apakah ia harus menghampiri dan menyapa Luhan atau mungkin meninggalkannya sampai hujan reda. Barangkali meninggalkan Luhan merupakan pilihan yang ideal. Ia bisa langsung berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh dan bersikap _pura pura tidak tahu_. Lagipula mereka juga tidak bercakap lagi setelah pelajaran ekonomi berakhir. Sehun, seperti biasa, duduk di depan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya sedangkan Luhan kembali duduk di belakang.

Sayang sekali, sebelum ia menjalankan misinya untuk _sok tidak saling mengenal_, kepala Luhan buru-buru berbalik dan menatapnya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa kedua bola mata-rusa Luhan mendadak berkilau menyenangkan. "Sehun-ah?"

"Uh—" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "—ya?"

"Kau belum pulang? Menunggu hujan reda?" Luhan tersenyum lebar, lalu senyumnya sirna melihat payung yang digenggam Sehun. "Oh, bawa payung rupanya."

Sehun menatap payung hitam yang berada di tangannya, dan rasa aneh itu mendadak muncul kembali. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membuang jauh-jauh payung tersebut sehingga senyuman Luhan tidak sirna. _Astaga, otaknya mulai tidak waras lagi._

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun-ah."

Ia benci sekali mengapa perasaan ragu harus menyelinap di benaknya. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan tersebut, Sehun melangkah menerobos hujan. Ia patut berterima kasih karena payung adalah tameng yang ideal. Namun tiga-empat langkah menjauh, perasaan ragu yang dirasakannya semakin membabi buta. Ia mendesah panjang, membalikkan badan menghadap Luhan yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tolong-jangan-pergi.

"Ada apa? Ada barangmu yang ketinggalan?"

Sehun tetap diam alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ayo."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Maaf?"

"Biar kuantar," barangkali mengantar bukanlah suatu pilihan kata yang ideal karena yang ia bawa adalah _payung_, bukan alat transportasi yang bisa membuatnya sampai ke tempat tujuan secara cepat dan efisien. "Sudah jam lima. Kau mau menunggu sampai malam?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak—yang bagi Sehun terasa seperti sepuluh abad—sebelum mengedingkan bahu dan berlari kecil kearah Sehun, menumpang di payung hitam kecilnya agar badan Luhan tidak terguyur air hujan. "Aku tidak merepotkan, bukan?"

Sehun ingin sekali berteriak _'ya, kau merepotkan_' karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat membuatnya berusaha ekstra keras meredakan jantung sialannya yang berdetak tak karuan. Malang sekali, tubuhnya enggan diajak konspirasi. Otak warasnya juga terus-menerus berteriak mencegah tangannya untuk tidak merangkul Luhan lebih dekat.

Gawat sekali.

"Lebih baik kita cepat," ujar Sehun, mulai berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjanngnya. "Kupikir hujannya akan bertambah deras."

Luhan mengangguk setuju, "Kupikir juga begitu," lalu, sial sekali, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kerah Sehun ketika air mulai membasahi seragam bagian kanannya.

"Aku tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini," gerutu Luhan. "Maafkan aku merepotkanmu."

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Sehun pendek.

Saat mereka melewati kedai bubble tea, Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka sekali bubble tea rasa taro. Kau juga suka bubble tea, bukan?"

Secepat kilat Sehun menoleh, menatap Luhan dengan alis mengernyit, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, Luhan tertawa canggung. "Oh, aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali membeli bubble tea di kedai itu. Aku juga sering kesana."

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Begitu?"

"Ya, kau bisa mengajakku kapanpun," Luhan tersenyum lebar sementara pipinya mulai dihiasi sembuat kemerahan. Sehun, lagi-lagi, berusaha keras untuk tidak mencubit pipi menggemaskan di hadapannya ini. "Kau tahu, minum bubble tea sendirian rasanya tidak enak. Kau perlu teman untuk ngobrol."

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun sekenanya. "Lain kali akan kuajak."

Luhan mengangguk antusias, "Barangkali kau juga bisa mengajariku ekonomi. Kau tahu aku tidak pintar pelajaran itu." Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari kecil ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah Luhan. "Nah, sudah sampai. Terima kasih banyak, Sehun-ah. Kau mau mampir?"

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sehun sopan, "Ibuku pasti mencari."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati," Luhan berteriak ketika Sehun sudah mulai menjauh. Ia menunggu sampai punggung Sehun menjauh dan semakin mengecil, lalu berbalik masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

Kalau diingat-ingat sejak tadi Sehunlah orang yang kelihatan seperti _menuntun_ Luhan. Ia berbelok bahkan sebelum Luhan memberitahunya, dan berhenti bahkan sebelum Luhan menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Sehun dan Luhan memang selalu berada di kelas yang sama. Namun meskipun begitu mereka tidak pernah benar-benar saling berbicara. Luhan sudah pernah mencoba, tapi Sehun terlalu dingin untuk didekati. Ia sendiri cukup bingung karena sepertinya Sehun menunjukkan sikap tersebut hanya untuknya. Dengan teman-temannya yang lain, mereka kelihatan akrab dan baik-baik saja. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah mengirim pesan untuk Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jadi...darimana Sehun tahu rumahnya?

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

><p>Hei, chapter 1 akhirnya apdet. Mohon maaf kalo ngganjel, nggak dibaca ulang nih.<p>

Oh, untuk yang tanya, **mereka masih sma ya**_**. **_Untuk sistem sekolahnya moving class, jadi pelajaran biologi pindah ke kelas bio, pelajaran mikroekonomi pindah ke ME, pelajaran sejarah pindah ke ruang sejarah, ya gitudeh. Biar seru(?) wkwk. Sekolah saya kaya gitu soalnya, jadi udah kebiasa mbayangin yang macam gitu.

Foreword Disclaimer, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review :

Rappergadungan | **ichaicha1294 | **manlylittledeer | **SilvieVienoy96 | **NinHunHan5120 | **farfaridah16 | **deamilla | **KyungSeIn | **HunHanCherry1220 | **lisnana1 | **leona838 | ** .58 | **vidyafa11 | **hunhankid |** tiffanychoi23byun | Thiiya | **NoonaLu | **Fujoshi203 | **Chotitig8800 | **selukr | **Roxanne Jung | **sehunhan | **ananditaeka5 | **Jong Ahn | **ChocoBerry29 | **levy. | **alysaexostans | **exoblackpepper

salam hangat dari sayaaaaa {} :*

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ::)

Sangat menerima segala kritik dan saran~ Terima kasiiiih


	3. Bubble Tea Time

**.**

**Tittle : Economically in Love**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Rated : T (Teenagers) / T+**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered (4? 5?)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, etc.**

**THIS FICTION IS FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 :<strong>

**Bubble Tea Time**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The marginal returns of spending time with you will never diminish.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ada apa dengan lirikanmu? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?"<p>

Sehun mendengus keras-keras mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang mengada-ada. Ia hanya merasa aneh melihat sahabatnya duduk tenang di bangku padahal nanti pelajaran aritmatika tingkat lanjut akan dimulai. Aneh sekali, entah kenapa. Barangkali karena kebiasaan sahabatnya untuk selalu membolos, lalu tiba-tiba kali ini masuk. Mungkin karena itu ia merasa aneh. _Seharusnya _karena itu.

"Hei! Kau itu kenapa?" suara jelek Chanyeol kembali menyapa pendengarannya, mau tidak mau membuat Sehun menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. "Aku sungguh takut jangan-jangan kau _memang _menyukaiku."

"Yang benar saja," ujar Sehun jengkel. "Dari sejuta orang di dunia ini, kau pilihan ke—" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "—tidak keberapapun. Aku ogah memiliki pacar sepertimu."

"Lalu kenapa melirikku seperti itu ketika kau bisa menatapku terang-terangan?"

"Hanya penasaran saja, kenapa kali ini kau tidak _dipanggil Shim Seonsaengnim_?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Sahabatnya itu selalu mencari alasan yang sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin Shim Seonsaengnim selalu memanggil Chanyeol tiap pelajaran Ekonomi dan Aritmatika? Terlalu mencurigakan.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Bukankah kau orang yang selalu menasihatiku untuk tidak membolos pelajaran apapun? Apakah hanya perasaanku atau kau memang ingin aku membolos _lagi_?"

"Bukan begitu, kau saja yang terlalu sensitif," bela Sehun defensif. "Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, bertanya itu baik," Chanyeol sok bijak. "Aku bisa membuat diriku dipanggil Shim Seonsaengnim, kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Sebenarnya aku juga malas pelajaran aritmatika, tapi sebentar lagi ujian akhir, kawan. Aku harus belajar dengan giat."

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu benar yang dimaksud dengan _belajar giat_ versi Chanyeol adalah duduk di bangku depan, lalu sepanjang Jung Seonsaengnim mengajar ia sibuk menulis—atau lebih tepatnya mengukir—nama 'Byun Baekhyun' di tiap halaman bukunya.

Meskipun menjengkelkan, Sehun tetap berpikir bahwa Chanyeol telah mengalami kemajuan. Membuat anak itu duduk di kelas aritmatika saja sulitnya bukan buatan. Ia bersyukur sekarang ini Chanyeol setidaknya _sudi _menghadiri kelas kesukaannya, meskipun Sehun yakin nanti tidak satupun kata Jung Seonsaengnim yang didengar oleh sahabatnya.

"Kenapa menghela napas seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol, kembali menginterogasi Sehun. "Kau kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Jatuh cinta apanya?"

"Wajahmu itu."

"Wajahku memang seperti ini."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Jangan membohongiku."

Sehun gantian berdecak. "Jangan mengada-ada."

"Terserah saja sih," pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah. "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, jadi jangan coba berbohong seperti itu. Kalau memang belum mau bercerita tidak masalah, tapi kau perlu tahu aku ini ahli di bidang percintaan."

Ingin rasanya ia membalas perkataan Chanyeol dan mengingatkan anak itu untuk berhenti berbicara omong kosong, namun sadar bahwa di sampingnya ini adalah lelaki bermulut seribu. Satu kata yang Sehun lontarkan barangkali dibalas oleh seribu kata oleh Chanyeol. Ia memutuskan untuk diam, karena itu adalah langkah terbaik yang bisa diambil. Pada akhirnya Sehun kembali menggelutkan diri dengan buku ekonomi kesayangannya.

_Herman Heinrich Gossen, seorang pakar ekonomi asal Jerman membagi hukum ekonomi menjadi tiga. Pertama yaitu Law of Diminishing Marginal Utility atau dalam terjemahan bebas dapat diartikan sebagai 'Hukum Berkurangnya Pertambahan Nilai Guna pada Suatu Barang'. Hukum Gossen I ini mengambil contoh dari berbagai peristiwa di kehidupan nyata. Sebagai contohnya yang paling mendasar adalah ketika mengkonsumsi sebuah makanan, maka semakin banyak kita mengkonsumsi makanan tersebut, semakin sedikit nilai marginal (tambahan kepuasan) yang dirasakan. Dapat dilihat pada tabel dibawah—_

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Hukum Gossen I selalu menjadi favorit Sehun. Bagaimana sebuah teori bisa mengemas hal-hal sederhana namun selalu berakhir menakjubkan dan sukses membuatnya terpukau. Namun entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa _berbeda_. Terasa ada yang salah ; Hukum Gossen ini tidak selamanya benar.

Sehun merasa tidak waras.

Ia kembali melirik Chanyeol, dan betapapun dirinya berharap Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi Baekhyun dari jauh. Ia berharap bangku di sampingnya kosong. Ia berharap Luhan terlambat (lagi). Ia berharap semua bangku penuh sehingga hanya bangku disampingnya lah yang kosong. Dan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun ingin Luhan duduk disampingnya.

Empat hari berlalu setelah _kejadian payung_, dan mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Memang Sehun sering menangkap basah Luhan yang sedang menatapnya, entah berapa kali—barangkali sudah terlampau banyak untuk dihitung menggunakan jari. Hal-hal sederhana semacam itu entah mengapa selalu membuatnya merasa _berlebihan_.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun meragukan kebenaran teori yang disampaikan oleh Tuan Gossen ; fakta bahwa dirinya _ketagihan _untuk terus bersama Luhan membuatnya memikirkan ulang kebenaran teori itu.

Sehun memutar kepalanya, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Luhan. _Ooh_, lelaki itu juga sedang menatapnya. Getaran-getaran kecil menyenangkan kembali datang, lalu sebelum ia tidak sanggup dan memutuskan untuk melepas pandangan, Luhan terlebih dahulu mengatakan sesuatu padanya—meskipun tanpa suara, hanya gerakan bibir saja.

'_Kau tidak makan?'_

Mungkin khawatir adalah kata paling tepat yang pantas menggambarkan keadaan Luhan sekarang. Hal itu membuat Sehun sulit menahan senyumnya ; ternyata Luhan peduli. Kenyataan itu seakan-akan membuat tubuhnya seringan bulu dan ia dapat terbang kemana saja.

Sebelum Sehun sempat bereaksi lebih jauh, lelaki yang duduk di deret ketiga itu melangkah maju kearah meja Sehun, meninggalkan sepotong sandwich di mejanya lalu kembali duduk manis seperti ia tidak melakukan apapun. Was-was, Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol, yang sialnya sudah mengalihkan pandangan dari ukiran 'Baekhyun' indahnya dan justru menatap sandwich lezat yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja Sehun.

"Ya, Luhan-ah! Sandwichmu jatuh di meja Sehun atau kau memang sengaja meninggalkannya?" teriak Chanyeol kencang dengan tak tahu dirinya, padahal mejanya dan meja Luhan hanya berjarak tiga langkah saja. Hampir semua siswa yang berada di kelas menoleh kearah Luhan, mengingat lelaki itu dan Sehun amat jarang berbicara satu sama lain.

"O-oh itu," Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, bingung apakah harus berpura-pura mengatakan bahwa ia menjatuhkan sandwich itu dan mengambilnya kembali atau mengatakan sejujurnya. Setelah dipikir lebih jauh, sepertinya _kesejahteraan perut _Sehun memang lebih penting. "Yah, itu memang untuknya."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Untuknya? Lalu mana untukku?"

Hyeri ikut menimpali, "Kau membelikan Sehun makanan?"

"Aku yang meminta Luhan membelikan ini untukku." Ujar Sehun tenang, meskipun dalam hati jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ; entah karena bentuk peduli Luhan atau takut semua temannya tahu bahwa _Luhan peduli_.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit, lalu memelankan suaranya. "Heh, jangan membodohiku. Kau selalu ada di sampingku tiap waktu dan tidak sekalipun aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Luhan." Chanyeol mendengus pelan, "Kecuali kalau kalian bertelepati, atau... kalian berdua adalah cinta sejati yang selalu mengerti kebutuhan pasangannya."

"Kau terlalu curiga, Chanyeol-ah. Memang seberapa berharganya sandwich ini?"

Dalam hati Sehun sendiri mengakui bahwa sandwich yang digenggamnya ini sangat berarti. Namun tentu saja, ia menolak mengaku. Chanyeol lelaki bermulut besar. Menceritakan suatu hal pada Chanyeol sama saja dengan menceritakan hal tersebut kepada seluruh dunia.

"Sesuatu tidak selalu dinilai berdasarkan harganya," ujar Chanyeol puitis. "Jadi aku benar, 'kan?"

"Benar bagaimana?"

"Ternyata, sahabatku," Chanyeol menghela napas berlebihan. Wajahnya seperti orang sedang memainkan sebuah drama tertentu. "Yakin tidak mau bercerita?"

"Cerita apa? Yang benar saja."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita. Hanya ingin mengingatkan kembali, aku itu ahli di bidang percintaan."

Kali ini, Sehun tidak bisa membantah.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Menjengkelkan, setidaknya bagi Sehun, adalah saat ketika seharusnya pelajaran tambahan diadakan namun sayangnya dewan guru memiliki urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting. <em>Jauh lebih penting<em>, katanya. Sehun mendengus keras-keras. Seharusnya murid lah yang diutamakan. Ia ingin protes, tentu saja, namun melihat sebagian siswa yang menerima berita tersebut justru memasang wajah bahagia membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan memanggilnya dengan suara pelan, ketika mereka sedang berpapasan. Sehun sendiri mengantarkan Chanyeol ke kamar mandi (ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol harus diantar padahal nyata-nyatanya tidak pernah ada apa-apa) sedangkan Luhan baru saja kembali dari ruang guru, mengantarkan beberapa tumpuk buku seperti yang diperintahkan Kwon Seonsaengnim.

"Mm?"

"Sepulang sekolah aku ingin membeli Bubble Tea. Mau ikut?"

_Tentu saja_, teriak Sehun dalam hati. Ia berdehem, "Siapa?"

"Siapa apa—oh," Luhan baru saja mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan _siapa_. "Hanya aku sendirian, ditambah kau, kalau mau. Bagaimana?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Mereka pergi berdua adalah gagasan yang bagus, ia hanya kurang suka mengapa Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang mempelopori hal itu. Sehun merasa dirinyalah orang yang seharusnya mengajak Luhan pergi, mengingat lelaki di hadapannya ini sudah amat baik padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa?" Luhan sepertinya salah mengartikan ekspresi di wajah Sehun. "Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Aku bi—"

"LUHAN-AH!"

Suara Jongin menggema di koridor. Ia tergopoh-gopoh membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya. "Luhan-ah! Luhan-ah! Eh? Sehun?"

Wajah kebingungan Jongin membuat Sehun tertawa. "Ada apa?"

"Kau—" Ia melihat Luhan, lalu tatapannya beralih ke Sehun, dan kembali ke Luhan lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Luhan-ah, ayo temani aku ke ruang guru."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertawa geli membayangkan wajah Jongin tadi. Wajah kebingungan yang teramat berharga dan prestasius. Sehun heran sendiri, kenapa semua anak harus memasang wajah seperti itu ketika mendapati dirinya dan Luhan yang berbicara satu sama lain. Bukankah itu _bagus_?

"Hoi." Chanyeol keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan wajah lega. "Ayo ke kelas."

"Lama sekali," cibir Sehun, namun tetap mempertahankan senyumnya karena _tahu _apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di dalam bilik kamar mandi.

"Sandwich itu sepertinya beracun! Perutku jadi sakit bukan main sehabis memakannya."

"Tidak mungkin," Sehun tidak terima karena sandwich yang diberikan oleh Luhan disebut Chanyeol sebagai sandwich beracun. Anak itu memang bersikeras untuk membagi sandwich tadi menjadi dua bagian ; satu untuknya dan satu untuk Chanyeol sendiri. "Lihat, aku masih baik-baik saja. Perutmu saja yang bermasalah."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kenapa aku selalu kurang beruntung begini."

Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas, menggumamkan terima kasih lalu duduk manis seperti murid lainnya. Tidak lama berselang, Jongin dan Luhan datang. Sehun tahu Luhan sempat melirik sekilas ke arahnya sebelum melanjutkan jalannya ke meja yang ia tempati.

"Sinar gamma dibebaskan selama reaksi nuklir," suara Kwon Seonsaengnim menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua siswa sibuk mencatat ini-itu sesuai dengan yang dibicarakan oleh guru mereka. Sementara Chanyeol, astaga, justru terlalu fokus memandangi kaki jenjang guru seksi di hadapannya itu. "Mempunyai frekuensi dalam daerah antara sepuluh pangkat dua puluh..."

Sehun terlalu kacau untuk menangkap apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh Kwon Seonsaengnim. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada ajakan Luhan tadi. Ia ingin melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang, sekedar mencuri padang satu-dua detik kearah Luhan, namun sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya akan berakibat fatal karena seorang guru sedang berada di depan matanya.

Mungkin nantinya mereka berdua tidak akan membicarakan apapun. _Oh, sepertinya tidak mungkin_. Luhan tidak sependiam itu. Mungkin juga mereka berdua akan membicarakan tentang perguruan tinggi. _Terlalu formal_. Atau barangkali tentang keluarga masing-masing. _Kedengarannya terlalu klise._ Mungkin mereka akan saling mengungkapkan perasaan...

Ah entahlah. Yang jelas Sehun ingin pelajaran ini segera berakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Luhan berjalan malas-malasan. Rasa senangnya menguap entah kemana, barangkali sejak Sehun menolak ajakannya untuk pergi ke kedai Bubble Tea. Apakah anak itu merasa canggung ketika ia mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya pergi berdua? Apakah Luhan memang <em>separah itu <em>sehingga Sehun tidak mau pergi berdua dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan Sehun kencan dengan...perempuan?

"Luhan-ah!" Kikwang, temannya menyapa. "Ayo main sepakbola sebentar saja, sudah lama kau tidak ikut sepakbola dengan kita."

Luhan nyaris menolak ketika sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dalam waktu dekat. Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk, mungkin bermain sepakbola bukanlah ide yang buruk. Justru biasanya ia merasa senang dan rileks setelah bermain bersama teman-temannya. Dan yang lebih penting dari segalanya, mungkin ia bisa merupakan rasa sedih terhadap dirinya sendiri karena Sehun.

"Oi, Luhan!" sapa Minhyuk. "Lama tidak melihatmu. Ikut bermain?"

"Boleh," Luhan tersenyum kecil, menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk memulai pemanasan. "Aku di tim mana?"

"Timku saja!"

Di tim manapun sebenarnya bukan masalah besar. Toh pada akhirnya ia sama-sama bahagia. Menang ataupun kalah bukan perkara, karena setidaknya bermain bola sudah mengurangi rasa stresnya terhadap urusan dan tetek bengek mengenai berbagai hal yang bersarang di otaknya.

Entah berapa lama Luhan bermain, diiringi teriakan dan tawa sana-sini oleh teman-temannya. Sadar bahwa hari sudah semakin sore, Luhan memutuskan untuk pamit dan undur diri. Teman-temannya, meskipun tidak rela, mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan berbagai kata-kata tambahan seperti 'ayo bermain lagi lain kali'.

Luhan berjalan ke gerbang depan, badannya terasa lengket bukan main. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat sosok yang kelihatan seperti..._Sehun_? Semakin dekat, ia semakin yakin bahwa lelaki itu _memang _Sehun.

"Sehun-ah?" Luhan menyapa, sementara Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku menunggumu, tentu saja." Sehun bersedekap, pura-pura marah. "Kau yang mengajakku pergi membeli Bubble Tea, 'kan? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku—ooh, maaf. Kupikir kau tidak mau."

"Memangnya aku bilang begitu?"

Luhan kelihatan berpikir sebentar, sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga sih. Berarti kau sudah menunggu lama?" ia memeriksa arlojinya. Jam tiga lewat lima belas menit. "Satu jam lebih kau menungguku?"

Sehun tertawa melihat raut wajah Luhan yang penuh penyesalan. "Jangan seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana?" suara Luhan mengeras tanpa bisa dicegah. "Kau seharusnya marah padaku. Ayo marah! Cepat!"

_Lelaki ini sebenarnya kenapa?_

"Luhan-ah, aku—"

"Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama sekali, kenapa kau masih tersenyum seperti itu? Jangan terlalu baik, Sehun-ah. Cepat marahi aku! Kau harus marah padaku! Pukuli aku kalau kau mau! Ayo!"

"Luhan-ah, jangan mempermalukanku—"

"Cepat marah!"

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan sebelum tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat seorang Oh Sehun.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ini minumanmu,"<p>

Luhan meletakkan cup besar berwarna cokelat di hadapan Sehun. Ia sendiri membawa cup berwarna ungu muda yang sudah diminum sedikit. Setelah _pertengkaran _yang diakhiri dengan pelukan dan wajah merona Luhan, mereka menuju ke kedai Bubble Tea. Luhan bersikeras untuk membayari Sehun, sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena menunggu satu jam lamanya dan _tetap bersikap baik pada Luhan_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Luhan yang mengernyit menatapnya.

"Bajumu pasti bau keringat. Keringat_ku_," Luhan kembali teringat ketika ia dipeluk oleh Sehun. "Seharusnya aku mandi dulu."

Sehun tertawa, dan Luhan bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya bisa menyukai tawa Sehun yang entah mengapa kedengaran menyenangkan sekali. "Kenapa harus mandi? Lagipula kita hanya ke kedai Bubble Tea saja. Bukan kencan ke restoran hotel bintang lima."

"Apakah itu artinya aku hanya perlu mandi kalau ada seseorang yang mengajakku ke restoran hotel bintang lima?"

"Bukan seperti itu," Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. "Aduh, kau ini kedengaran seperti Chanyeol saja."

Luhan tersenyum geli. "Jadi, kau suka rasa cokelat?"

"Kau sendiri suka rasa taro?"

"Aku yang duluan bertanya," Luhan mendengus jengkel. "Eh, Sehun-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sehun mengerjap bingung, lalu sebelum ia menjawab, Luhan terlebih dahulu bertanya. "Kau...tahu rumahku ya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Dari sejuta pertanyaan, yang baru saja Luhan lontarkan adalah salah satu yang paling dihindarinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sering mengikuti Luhan pulang? Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan pernyataan klise bahwa Sehun ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang Luhan. Bisa jadi justru Sehun dikira sebagai _penguntit _atau semacamnya.

"A-ah, itu," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu berdehem pelan. "Aku, tidak sengaja membaca arsipmu saat berada di administrasi."

_Bodoh._

"Begitu?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, agak bingung dengan alasan Sehun.

Sehun nyengir, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Besok Senin kau ikut kunjungan ke Konkuk University?"

Yongsan High School memang memberikan beberapa program khusus bagi siswa yang berada di tingkat akhir, salah satunya merupakan kunjungan ke beberapa universitas terkenal di Korea. Bulan lalu mereka telah berkunjung ke Universitas Seogang, dan Senin minggu depan mereka akan melakukan kunjungan ke Konkuk University. Tidak semua murid, memang. Yang berminat biasanya diharuskan menghubungi Dewan Guru yang bersangkutan.

"Entahlah, mungkin juga." Luhan mengedingkan bahunya. Di sisi lain Sehun menghela napas lega karena topik pembicaraan seketika teralihkan. "Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting untukku."

"Tidak penting bagaimana? Memangnya kau tidak melanjutkan sekolah?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja orangtuaku menyuruhku kembali ke Cina setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku di Yongsan." Ujar Luhan pelan. "Jadi...yah, sebenarnya perguruan tinggi di Korea tidak menarik perhatianku."

"Kau...kembali ke Cina?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun. "Tapi tentu saja aku akan merindukan teman-temanku di sini." _Merindukanmu, yang paling utama_. "Mungkin kita masih bisa berbicara dan saling menyapa melalui internet...bukankah begitu?"

Entah mengapa Luhan sendiri merasa ragu. Baru beberapa hari terakhir ia dan Sehun bisa dekat lalu tiba-tiba kabar menyedihkan datang. Melihat wajah Sehun, adakah kemungkinan, sedikit saja, anak itu merasa sedih karena mereka akan berpisah?

"Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya merasa lucu. Kita baru berbicara bahkan ketika di akhir tahu ketiga."

"Bolehkah aku tahu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau berbicara denganku?"

Barangkali Sehun memang perlu meralat deklarasinya tadi. _Ini _adalah pertanyaan yang paling dihindarinya, karena mau tidak mau memaksa Sehun untuk berkata sejujurnya. Astaga, pasti Luhan salah paham. Dirinya bukan _tidak mau bicara_ dengan lelaki menggemaskan ini, namun ada satu hal yang memang memaksanya untuk bertindak seperti itu.

Sehun tahu benar akan hal itu. Ia memahami dirinya sendiri lebih baik dari siapapun. Dan ketika tahun pertama Sehun melihat Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa berbeda. Sehun tahu artinya, namun ia masih terlalu sibuk mengingkari dan mencegah.

Tapi mungkin sekarang waktunya. Sehun harus menghentikan kesalahpahaman yang ada di benak Luhan.

"Karena..." Sehun tersenyum kecil, lega namun tertohok di saat yang bersamaan. "Karena aku tahu bahwa mencintaimu tidaklah sulit. Aku ingin mencegahnya."

Mereka terdiam.

"Tapi sepertinya aku gagal."

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

><p>Huh.<p>

Semoga bisa end sesuai dengan tanggal end event Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple-_-

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review kemarin. Aduh, saya seneng :3

Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah sempetin baca, walopun nggak review.

AKU SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA. HUEHE

:*


	4. Miss

**.**

**Tittle : Economically in Love**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Rated : T (Teenagers) / T+**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered (4? 5?)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, etc.**

**THIS FIC IS FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT!**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

><p><em>Irrational, asymmetric,<em>

_Love is so foolish_

_But I could not care less_

_If you're the stock then I'm bullish_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Miss<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Luhan masuk ke sekolah dengan hati cemas. Barangkali Sehun menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia merasa seperti itu. Matanya seperti panda—berkantung hitam, yang meskipun tidak tebal, setidaknya cukup terlihat. Semalam ia sulit tidur, justru sibuk berguling sana-sini dan dipenuhi pertanyaan apakah ia perlu menghubungi Sehun atau tidak.<p>

Kemarin sore berjalan canggung. _Amat _canggung setelah Sehun mengatakan jujur dan apa adanya. Luhan berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran tentang lelaki itu, namun sebagaimana klisenya keadaan, kata-kata Sehun seolah-olah datang dengan sendirinya, berputar-putar menyedihkan dan ogah pergi lagi dari otaknya.

"_Karena aku tahu bahwa mencintaimu tidaklah sulit. Aku ingin mencegahnya," keduanya terdiam."Tapi sepertinya aku gagal."_

_Luhan membuka mulut, membiarkan udara alih-alih suara lembutnya yang keluar. Pernyataan Sehun ini sungguh jauh diluar dugaan. Ia tahu benar lelaki di hadapannya ini sibuk menghindarinya selama dua tahun lebih. Astaga, dua tahun lebih sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat. Lebih menjengkelkan lagi, Luhan tidak tahu apa penyebab Sehun menghindarinya. _

_Ia masih bisa menduga dan berspekulasi macam begini-begitu, sesuai dengan apa yang otaknya pikirkan. Bahkan sebenarnya Luhan lebih siap jika Sehun mengatakan kalimat-kalimat kejam seperti 'karena kau membosankan', 'karena kau kurang tampan', 'karena tubuhmu tidak kekar', atau yang paling jahat (namun juga nyata) 'karena kau seperti wanita'. Tapi sistem tubuhnya berhenti ketika Sehun mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya._

_Menyukainya?_

_Yang benar saja. Ia pikir hal-hal tersebut hanya ada di drama romantis yang memuakkan. Meskipun sejujurnya Luhan harus mengaku kalau itu adalah alasan yang paling ingin didengarnya. Oh Sehun, menyukainya? Itu adalah sebuah realisasi dari dongeng-dongeng yang selama ini hilir mudik sana-sini di otaknya._

"_Aku pengecut sekali," Sehun menunduk, memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil untuk lolos dari tenggorokannya. "Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya, meskipun hasilnya memalukan."_

_Luhan memasang kerutan dalam di dahinya. Bukankah Sehun mengatakan kalau ia gagal? Itu berarti lelaki di hadapannya ini masih menyukainya, bukan? (Kedengarannya berlebihan kalau ia mengatakan Sehun mencintainya) Tapi apa tadi kata Sehun? Hasilnya memalukan? Berarti mencintai Luhan adalah suatu perbuatan yang..."Memalukan?"_

"_Maksudku, untuk apa berusaha menjauhimu kalau pada akhirnya semua usahaku ini gagal? Seharusnya aku bisa menghabiskan dua tahun kemarin untuk—" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "—yah, mendekatimu, barangkali?"_

_Klise. Namun Luhan menyukai gagasan Sehun._

"_Aku harus pergi ke Cina." Ujarnya polos, menegaskan kembali informasi bahwa ia-harus-melanjutkan-studi-di-Cina bukan sekedar main-main belaka. _

_Sehun menghela napas ; panjang, perlahan. Detik itu Luhan setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk lelaki jangkung di hadapannya. "Aku tahu. Sayang sekali kita baru berbicara sekarang," wajahnya penuh penyesalan. "Sayang sekali aku baru mengatakannya sekarang."_

"_O-oh, aku—"_

_Kalimat Luhan diinterupsi oleh ponsel Sehun yang menyalak keras. Ia setengah mati merutuki siapapun yang menghubungi Sehun di saat yang kurang tepat. Saat ini Luhan ingin mengatakan sejujurnya, bahwa selama ini Luhan menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk berpikir—memikirkan Sehun. Ia ingin mengatakan sejujurnya, dan dengan bangga, bahwa ia mengetahui segala hal-hal dasar tentang Sehun. Ia ingin mengatakan sejujurnya, bahwa Luhan juga memperhatikan Sehun, memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang Sehun rasakan (bahkan ia cukup berani bertaruh kuantitas rasa sayangnya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan lelaki itu sendiri). Ia ingin mengatakan itu semua, namun sayang jiwa pengecutnya masih mendominasi selama setahun terakhir._

_Luhan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraannya. "Sehun-ah, a-aku...aku..."_

"_Tidak apa-apa," Sehun tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Aku hanya ingin minta izin—" cengiran bodoh terpasang di wajah tampan Sehun, ia berdehem pelan. "—untuk dekat denganmu. Atau mungkin setidaknya untuk tetap bisa melihatmu—maksudku, kuharap kau tidak menghindar setelah apa yang kukatakan tadi."_

Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan _izin _yang Sehun lontarkan kemarin. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menghindar dan lantas mengapa sekarang justru _Sehun yang menghindar_? Lelaki itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Biasanya Sehun datang jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit, empat puluh lima menit sebelum bel pertama berbunyi. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih dua puluh menit, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu masih belum nampak?

Mendesah keras, Luhan berusaha mengabaikan rasa kosong di dalam tubuhnya dan bergabung bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol yang kelihatannya sedang berbincang asyik sekali. Ia sebenarnya ingin membicarakan sepakbola bersama Minseok, namun lelaki itu sedang sibuk menyalin tugas Jongdae. Luhan tidak mungkin memaksa Minseok untuk meladeni pembicaraannya.

"Lihat sendiri, 'kan? Cesc Fabregas itu keren sekali! Kau—oi, Luhan!" rentetan kalimat Chanyeol terhenti kala Luhan berjalan mendekat dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku samping Chanyeol yang masih kosong (karena biasanya Sehun yang menempati bangku tersebut). "Kau lihat pertandingan semalam?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan dengan senyum lebar. Sebenarnya ia melihat pertandingan sepakbola jam dua dini hari lebih karena tidak bisa tertidur. Salahkan saja pada Sehun yang membuatnya merana seperti itu.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Lihat saja, matanya seperti panda begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sehun tidak kelihatan sama sekali?" Kyungsoo bertanya, mengerjap beberapa kali kearah Luhan—atau lebih tepatnya kearah bangku yang Luhan duduki.

Semua mata tertuju kearah Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu mengerutkan dahi. "Apa? Kenapa kalian semua menatapku?"

"Kenapa kau? Tentu saja karena kau sahabatnya, memang kenapa lagi?" kata-kata Jongin terdengar menyudutkan Chanyeol, mau tidak mau membuat Luhan merasa bersalah. Jangan-jangan ketidakhadiran Sehun hari ini karena dirinya? Atau karena _peristiwa kemarin_?

Chanyeol melirik Luhan dengan cengiran lebar, "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Lebih baik kau tanya saja pada kekasihnya."

"APA!?" teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum lebar sok polos.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Siapa? Siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata melotot (padahal fakta mengatakan bahwa matanya sudah terlampau besar untuk ukuran normal). Lelaki itu kedengaran seperti orang yang terobsesi sekali dengan gosip terbaru. Dan Oh Sehun, yang dua tahun ini tidak pernah berpacaran, diam-diam _sudah punya_? Astaga, itu melebihi gosip terpanas apapun pada tahun ini.

Cengiran bodoh Chanyeol bertambah lebar, dan entah mengapa Luhan merasa was-was. "Memangnya Sehun sudah punya kekasih?"

"Yang benar saja," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. "Kupikir dia sudah punya pacar. Ah, aku sedih dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali. Padahal aku ini sahabatnya."

Jongin kelihatan tertarik, padahal selama ini dia terlihat paling cuek apabila berkaitan dengan gosip terbaru. Namun sepertinya feromon Sehun membuatnya penasaran. "Lantas bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Sehun sudah punya pacar?"

"_Mereka_ menggemaskan sekali," Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan gelak tawanya melihat wajah Luhan yang agak memerah. "Maksudku, kenapa tidak terang-terangan saja? Aku sudah memberitahunya kalau aku menyukai Baekhyun tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Kupikir dia memang tidak sedang jatuh cinta kepada siapa-siapa, tapi ternyata," wajah Chanyeol penuh rasa sakit dan Luhan mulai berpikir barangkali masa depan lelaki di hadapannya ini ada di dunia teater.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Ternyata diam-diam dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, kekasihnya juga ada di kelas ini," ujar Chanyeol lalu mendesah dramatis. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu akan hal itu sebelumnya?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, melirik jam dan menyadari bahwa masih kurang lima menit lagi untuk bel berbunyi. Meskipun ia benci pelajaran biologi, setidaknya kehadiran Kang Seonsaengnim dapat menghentikan gosipan bodoh Chanyeol yang berlebihan. Ia cukup sadar yang dimaksud 'kekasih Sehun' adalah dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana sahabat Sehun yang satu ini bisa tahu? Sepertinya Sehun bukan tipikal orang yang akan bercerita pada sahabatnya ketika menyukai seseorang. Apakah jangan-jangan ia sering tertangkap basah sedang menatap Sehun di tiap kesempatan sampai-sampai Chanyeol menyadarinya?

"Jangan membuatku penasaran! Cepat beritahu!" desak Jongin jengkel.

Mendadak ada keinginan kuat di diri Luhan untuk segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini jauh-jauh, meskipun ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Bisa-bisa Jongin dan Kyungsoo curiga. "Kenapa kalian membicarakan Sehun begitu? Kalian sering melakukannya, ya?"

"Dia terlalu tampan untuk tidak memacari siapapun," balas Kyungsoo berapi-api. "Kami tidak sering membicarakannya, tapi kami cukup sering menyuruhnya mencari pacar."

Jongin mengangguk, "Tidak kusangka dia benar-benar _mengamalkan _nasihat kita." Ia mengkerut bingung, "Jadi, siapa? Wendy? Atau Soojung? Mereka cantik juga, kupikir selera Sehun cukup tinggi untuk hal itu."

Ada sebagian di diri Luhan yang lega bukan main ketika mendengar namanya yang tidak dinominasikan kedalam daftar 'yang diduga kekasih Sehun', namun sisi aneh tubuhnya yang lain justru meneriakkan _itu aku, bodoh_. Apakah Luhan seburuk itu?

"Bukan dua-duanya," Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada jahil yang amat kentara, membuat Luhan teringat bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini _masih _eksis dan mengetahui segala hal tentang dirinya dan Sehun. "Kalian tidak akan pernah menyangkanya."

Rasa-rasanya Luhan ingin menarik kepala Chanyeol sampai putus sehingga lelaki itu tidak lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan jahil.

"Jangan-jangan kau, Luhan-ah?" Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang dilontarkan dengan nada bercanda. Mereka berdua sering membicarakan Sehun dan Luhan (ia selalu menolak menyebut itu sebagai _bergosip_), namun membayangkan mereka berdua berpacaran tetap membuatnya geli—entah mengapa.

Melihat Chanyeol yang tetap memandangi Luhan alih-alih tertawa membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menganga lebar.

"Jadi benar?!"

Sekarang ini Luhan berharap dapat memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk melebur bersama kursi yang didudukinya. Atau mungkin barangkali Tuhan sedang berbaik hati dan sudi membukakan tanah rata yang dipijaki Luhan menjadi dua, membiarkannya menghilang dari tiga orang dihadapannya ini. Ia menggeram sebal. Chanyeol memang_ amat sangat _menyebalkan. Dan bermulut besar. Dan tukang gosip. Dan penyebar fitnah (meskipun itu benar, tapi setidaknya mereka belum _berpacaran_).

"Apanya? Jangan asal bicara begitu."

"Kalau Kyungsoo asal bicara lantas mengapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya geli. "Lihat, bahkan sampai telingamu memerah. Jadi benar, ya? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?"

"Cerita apa?" tanya Luhan dongkol. Wajahnya benar-benar sulit diajak kerja sama untuk saat ini. "Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan."

"Ah, jadi hubungan kalian masih dirahasiakan rupanya."

Luhan melotot. "Maaf?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras, sampai-sampai Luhan yakin bahwa seisi sekolah dapat mendengarkan teriakannya. "Ayolah cepat cerita, aku sudah penasaran sekali."

"Kenapa kalian seperti wanita yang suka menggosip sana-sini?!" tukas Luhan gusar.

Jongin nyengir. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka ternyata menggosip itu enak juga."

"Kupikir kalian berdua saling benci sampai tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Tapi kemarin aku melihat Luhan memberikan sandwichnya untuk Sehun."

"Lantas mengapa? Kupikir membelikan makanan adalah hal yang wajar."

"Memang," Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala, "Tapi tidak untuk kalian berdua. Berbicara satu sama lain saja tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa membelikan makanan? Terlihat _mencurigakan_. Bahkan kau tidak menyangkal ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kau kekasihnya!"

_Benarkah_?

"Karena kalian berbicara omong kosong!" tukas Luhan agak keras, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Apanya yang omong kosong? Sudah jelas-jelas kalian me—"

Kang Seonsaengnim masuk.

Luhan tidak bisa lebih lega dari ini.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Luhan-ah, bagaimana? Sudah ada kabar?"<p>

Itu adalah pertanyaan kesembilan di hari ini. Luhan menggeram kesal sementara Jongin terkikik bahagia. Seharian ini mereka terus menerus menggoda Luhan dan menanyakan _apakah Sehun sudah membalas pesannya_. Chanyeol adalah pelopor ulung, yang diam-diam meminjam ponsel Luhan dan mengirimkan pesan konyol berbunyi 'Sayang, kenapa tidak masuk hari ini? Aku merindukanmu.'

Detik itu Luhan ingin mati saja.

"Berhentilah menanyakan itu! Dia tidak membalas apapun."

Bahkan sejujurnya Luhan belum membuka ponselnya sama sekali sejak Chanyeol ketahuan mengirimkan pesan terkutuk itu pada Sehun. Ia khawatir bukan main. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang penasaran dan ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu, tapi sebagian dari dirinya terlanjur malu. Tidakkah ia terdengar terlalu percaya diri? Atau berlebihan?

"Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Minseok yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka akhirnya ikut campur. Ia tidak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan sana-sini yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka terus menerus menghampiri Luhan dan menanyakan tetek bengek yang tidak ia pahami dengan baik. Bukan apa-apa, namun ia lebih memilih kedamaian. "Berhentilah bertengkar!" tukasnya sengit.

Luhan merutuk jengkel. "Mereka bertiga menyebalkan sekali."

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Jongin sok polos. "Memang apa salahnya bertanya? Kan aku ingin tahu kenapa Sehun tidak masuk."

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar Jongin yang dengan jujurnya menyebut nama 'Sehun' diantara kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Ia melirik Minseok, yang sialnya sedang menatap Luhan dengan alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi seolah minta penjelasan.

"Sehun?"

"Dia hanya mengada-ada," ujar Luhan cepat. Ia melotot kearah Jongin yang sedang merangkul Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar terbentang di bibirnya. "Bisakah kalian diam?"

"Kenapa Jongin membicarakan Sehun?"

"Mereka sedang terlibat sesuatu," Jongin menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Sesuatu yang dalam."

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan _sesuatu yang dalam_?"

"Heh," Luhan berdecak sebal. "Pergi sana!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," gerutu Minseok sebal sembari memandangi Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh dengan tawa bersahut-sahutan. "Memangnya ada apa dengan kau dan Sehun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya—kemanapun asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan Minseok. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Yah, aku tahu hari ini kau tidak bisa melakukan_nya_."

Lelaki berambut cokelat madu itu mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Apa? Melakukan apa maksudmu?"

Dari sudut matanya, Luhan bisa melihat Minseok sedang tersenyum lebar ; mirip sekali dengan senyum Chanyeol dan Kai tadi. Astaga, ini mimpi buruk. Minseok sahabat dekatnya, mereka selalu duduk berdekatan. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu tahu apa yang biasa ia lakukan? Jangan-jangan ia tahu kebiasaan Luhan ketika pelajaran? Jangan-jangan—

"Memperhatikan_nya_, tentu saja. Aku tidak buta, Luhan-ah."

"Memperhatikan apa? Jangan mengada-ada," untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan membantah. Teman-temannya hari ini menjengkelkan sekali. Ia sendiri terlalu lelah. Hari berjalan begitu lambat, poin plus Sehun tidak masuk. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Aku tahu kau sering memperhatikan Sehun. Tidak perlu membantah."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Minseok mengedingkan bahu, "Siapa yang tidak tahu?"

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari berjalan datar, membosankan, dan yang paling utama ; menyebalkan. Luhan nyaris berteriak bahagia ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Setidaknya ia terbebas dari Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Dua nama pertama yang disebutkan bahkan ingin sekali Luhan bunuh saat ini juga. Mereka terlalu berisik. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Sehun bersahabat dengan orang-orang jahil seperti Chanyeol.<p>

"Hati-hati di jalan, Luhan-ah." Jongin berjalan melewati Luhan yang lesu bukan main. Disampingnya ada Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum lebar. "Atau jangan-jangan Sehun menjemputmu?"

"Sialan," rutuk Luhan pelan, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Jongin dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera sampai rumah, mandi, lalu tidur sepuas-puasnya. Tadi Luhan tertidur saat pelajaran Biologi Kesehatan dan Sejarah Dunia. Luhan sudah lebih dari sekedar beruntung karena kedua guru pengampunya itu tidak melihat dirinya tertidur.

_Kring kring_

Luhan merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel dan perutnya seketika terasa jungkir balik ketika mendapati nama 'Sehun' tertera disana. Dua tahun lebih Luhan menyimpan nomor ponsel Sehun—barangkali hanya Tuhan yang tahu darimana ia mendapatkan nomor tersebut—dan ini adalah kali pertama Sehun menghubunginya. Ia selalu mengira bahwa nomor Sehun hanya akan menjadi _pajangan _indah di kontaknya.

"Uh. Yoboseyo?" ujar Luhan ragu. Suaranya agak serak, memaksakan dua kata itu untuk lolos dari tenggorokannya secara susah payah. Perutnya semakin melilit.

"_Ehm, Lu?_" suara Sehun di ujung sana sama ragunya dengan suara yang tadi ia produksi. Namun sekujur tubuh Luhan seketika dihinggapi perasaan lega setelah lelaki jangkung itu memanggil namanya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan lengkap di saat yang bersamaan.

Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini bibirnya sedang tersenyum lebar. "Ya, Sehun-ah?"

"_Tentang pesanmu itu_—"

Senyum yang ada di bibir Luhan seketika lenyap, digantikan dengan guratan jengkel. Wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bahagia kembali berputar di otaknya, membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan mendidih—perpaduan antara rasa malu tak tertahankan sekaligus jengkel terhadap Chanyeol.

"—_apakah Chanyeol yang mengirimkannya?_"

"Ya, begitulah." Luhan tertawa canggung. "Dia hiper sekali hari ini."

Terdengar helaan napas disana. _"Sudah kuduga. Chanyeol memang menjengkelkan sekali. Kuharap dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh."_

Luhan tertawa. _Dia sudah melakukannya seharian ini_. "Tidak masalah. Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"_Uh—tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja,_" Terdengar suara teriakan cempreng seorang wanita—yang Luhan duga sebagai ibu Sehun—di ponselnya, disusul dengan decakan keras Sehun. "_Ibuku memanggil. Ehm, sampai jumpa besok, Lu."_

"Sehun-ah?"

"_Eh? Ya?"_

"Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

><p>Semoga kalian gak bosen ya bacanya hueheuehueheuehue.<p>

Terima kasih banyaak yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk baca sama review. Yang gak review juga makasih, gak apa kok.

Ciumcium buat yang punya akun ini :

**Seluluff | **Maple fujoshi2309 | **HUNsayHAN | **anon | **inisiapaya | **Guest | **oohununa | **RZHH 261220 II | **alysaexostans | **rkyl | **hea | **cooly224 | **imeyyteukmin | **_ChagiLu | _**kaihunhan | ** .5 | **kaisajangnim | **FufuXOXO | **WulanLulu | **tiffanychoi23byun | **twentytwelvelovr | **mbakpujo | **dims | **mwoya | **BLUEFIRE0805 | **LuluHD | **manlylittledeer | **BubbleePororo | .58 | **HunHanCherry1220 | ** | **exoblackpepper | **hunhankid | **Terlapis Emas | ** | **Fujoshi203 | **inayasalsa | **ruriminhaha | **OhLuhanOh | **PandaYehet88 | **eviloshhd | **0312luluEXOticS | **farfaridah16 | **chacalock | **xilian94 | **ahnjinhee2 | **leona838 | ** .7 | **SweetyChanbaek92 | **sehunhan | **levy. | **Meriska-Xi | **Mybabydeer |

**Sampe ketemu lagi :***


	5. Our Equilibrium

_._

**Tittle : Economically in Love**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Length : Chaptered ;; 4 Chapter ;; Complete**

**Rated : T / T+ (Teenagers)**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun | Luhan**

**Support Cast(s) : Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dll.**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**THIS FIC IS FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT**

**For whom it may concern,**

**Have a wonderful time!**

* * *

><p><em>I don't think you're great<em>

_I think you're fantastic_

_For what you're supplying_

_My demand's inelastic_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Our Equilibrium<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau masuk, 'kan<em>?"

Adalah kalimat pertama yang langsung diucapkan oleh Chanyeol ketika Sehun mengangkat ponselnya. Ia sedang memakai pakaian, dan jelas sekali sahabatnya di seberang sana belum mandi—sudah menjadi tabiat Chanyeol untuk mandi jam setengah tujuh. Mendengar suara berat lelaki tinggi itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri ; persis sekali seperti lelaki tua tambun yang sedang mabuk.

"Ya, ada apa?" Sehun memegang ponselnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya susah payah mengancingkan kemeja seragamnya. Menggeram pendek, ia akhirnya menyerah setelah berkali-kali berusaha namun tetap gagal. "Kau merindukanku?"

Diseberang sana Chanyeol tertawa. "_Kita kedengaran seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran," _ Sehun mendengus keras-keras mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "_Tapi, ya, aku merindukanmu."_

Sehun mengangkat alis. _Tumben sekali_. "Yang benar?" terdengar nada ragu yang kentara diantara pertanyaannya.

"_Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu? Kau sahabatku, tentu saja aku merindukanmu," _sahut Chanyeol sebal. _"Meskipun ada beberapa hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabat."_

Alis Sehun mengkerut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Jangan mulai berbicara konyol. Ini masih pagi."

"_Konyol itu bagus_," dari seberang sana suara tertawa kembali terdengar. Sehun menggerutu pelan, apanya yang bagus? Kekonyolan Chanyeol hanya membuat kepalanya sakit saja. _"Bagaimana Luhan?"_

Mendadak Sehun teringat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol (yang mengatasnamakan Luhan). Anak itu memang benar-benar berbahaya. Ditinggal sehari saja kelakuannya sudah membabi buta. Ia kasihan terhadap Luhan yang sepertinya menjadi objek sasaran ejekan Chanyeol. Pasti menjengkelkan—terlebih mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan belum _terbiasa_. Sehun yang sudah lima tahun _terbiasa _berteman dengan anak itu saja tetap frustasinya minta ampun.

Suara decakan keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Kau ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Kenapa mengirimiku pesan seperti itu?"

"_Pesan yang bagaimana maksudmu?"_

Sehun mendengus. _Sok polos sekali._

"Pesan yang berbunyi 'Sayang, kenapa tidak masuk hari ini? Aku merindukanmu'," ujar Sehun dengan nada berlebihan. "Apa maksudmu mengirim pesan itu lewat nomor milik Luhan? Kau ini benar-benar memalukan."

"_Aku tidak mengirim apapun."_

Sehun lebih dari yakin saat ini Chanyeol sedang nyengir lebar disana. "Aku sudah tahu. Luhan sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kau ini, jangan cari perkara."

"_Ah, jadi kalian sudah bertemu?" _Ia tertawa keras. "_Tetap tidak mau bercerita?"_

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun karena memang tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan."

Chanyeol berdecak. "_Persis seperti kata-kata Luhan kemarin."_

Mata Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa? Apa katamu? Memangnya apa saja yang _dia_ katakan?"

"_Ohoho, protektif sekali, kawan. Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki sisi seperti ini," _

"Sisi yang bagaimana? Sudah lupakan saja. Aku sibuk sekali." Ujar Sehun ketus, menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri yang sedang berkerut sebal melalui cermin persegi yang terletak di hadapannya. Ia menggeram kesal. _Kenapa_ _aku bisa memiliki teman seperti Chanyeol? _Barangkali berteman dengan lelaki jangkung itu menjadi salah satu kesalahan paling besar yang pernah ia lakukan.

"_Yasudah, sampai bertemu di sekolah, Sehunnie sayang!"_

"YA!" Ia menatap ponselnya dengan sebal. Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol pada Luhan kemarin? Sehun benar-benar cemas. Anak itu memiliki tingkat jahil yang sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Jangan-jangan Chanyeol _memang _sudah melakukan sesuatu? Menggoda Luhan?

Firasatnya benar-benar buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, Lu." Sapa Chanyeol hangat dengan senyuman enam sentinya yang mengerikan. Luhan, objek yang disapa, hanya mendengus keras-keras, menganggap sapaan Chanyeol sebagai angin lalu dan menganggap anak itu hanyalah objek gaib tak tampak. "Ya! Sombong sekali. Mentang-mentang Sehun pacarmu,ya?!"<p>

Luhan menatap Chanyeol malas, "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" ia menatap bayang-bayang Minseok di belakang Chanyeol yang sedang nyengir lebar. "Dan kenapa kau nyengir? Tidak bisakah kau membantuku menyingkirkan anak ini?"

"Menyingkirkanku?" Chanyeol membusungkan dadanya. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah bersahabat dengan Sehun sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Jadi kalau kau harus dua kali berpikir kalau ingin _menyingkirkanku_."

"Aku ingin menyingkirkanmu sejak lama, sebenarnya," ujar Sehun tiba-tiba, muncul di belakang Chanyeol dan mengagetkan pemuda itu sampai terlonjak. Ia menyedekapkan kedua tangannya, "Nah, apa saja yang kau katakan padanya?"

Tanpa diduga Minseok bersiul. "Romantis sekali. Persis seperti drama yang sering kutonton di televisi."

"Kau sering menonton drama?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah jijik. Minseok mengabaikannya, tetap memasang senyum menyebalkan yang nyaris membuat lelaki berambut cokelat madu itu muntah.

Kondisi—yang sebenarnya sudah parah—semakin bertambah ketika Jongin datang. Wajahnya sumringah sekali, seolah-olah mengguratkan kalimat 'aku cinta hidupku ini'. Luhan yang menyadari makna dibalik ekspresi itu kembali berdecak sebal. Ia benar-benar merindukan kehidupannya yang lama ketika Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo tidak mengejeknya seperti ini. Rasanya benar-benar damai.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jongin setelah meletakkan tasnya di bangku deret kedua. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika menatap Luhan. "Bagaimana pesannya? Sudah dibalas atau—oh, Sehun?" Jongin mengerjap melihat sosok Sehun yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol. "Kau sudah masuk?"

Sehun berdehem pelan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin. "Pesan apa?"

Jongin tertawa canggung. "Bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Baikan apanya? Aku tidak sakit."

Empat pasang mata menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sebelum ia menjelaskan lebih lanjut, suara manis milik Luhan terlebih dulu memotongnya. "Lalu kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk?"

Seharusnya Luhan tidak bertanya seperti itu, karena sekarang justru Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Minseok (sepertinya sekarang Minseok dapat menggantikan peran Kyungsoo dengan baik) sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan oh-kalian-berdua-romantis-sekali.

"Benar, lihat kekasihmu itu kasihan sekali."

"_Dia_ benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?" ujar Sehun ketus, berusaha mengabaikan wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah karena mengingat-ingat perkataan Luhan kemarin. Kalimat _aku merindukanmu _benar-benar menjadi topik yang sensitif, setidaknya bagi Luhan dan dirinya sendiri. "Menjengkelkan."

Sehun tahu benar apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-temanya hanya sekedar _menggoda_. Tapi tidakkah itu terdengar agak terlalu berlebihan? Terlebih hubungannya dengan Luhan belum mencapai tahap sebagai sepasang _kekasih_—ia geli sendiri ketika mengatakan kata itu, terdengar terlalu romantis. Yang lebih mengerikan, belum tentu Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Bisa jadi Luhan justru merasa jijik dan ingin menjauhinya.

"Aku akan berhenti sampai kalian mau menceritakanku yang sejujurnya."

"Menceritakan apa?" ujar Luhan histeris, berusaha keras menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak menjambak rambut karena terlalu jengkel. "Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan. Sudah kukatakan sejak kemarin, Chanyeol-ah!"

"Kedengarannya mencurigakan."

Giliran Sehun yang berdecak sebal. "Apanya yang mencurigakan? Kalian saja yang terlalu berlebihan." Ia meninggalkan gerombolan yang tetap mempertahankan keriuhan mereka, lebih memilih untuk duduk manis di bangkunya dan membaca buku pelajaran. Apapun itu, yang terpenting ia tidak ikut bergabung memperbincangkan gosip menyedihkan tentang dirinya.

Memang mana ada orang yang menggosipkan dirinya sendiri?

_Ditinggal sehari saja sudah menjadi-jadi_, gerutu Sehun jengkel. Ia jadi curiga jangan-jangan apabila ia tidak masuk selama setengah tahun, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sukses membuat suatu acara gosip menyedihkan yang terkadang (dan diam-diam) ia tonton di televisi.

Suara Chanyeol kembali membahana. "Sehun-ah, Luhan bilang ia ingin menciummu."

_Sialan._

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun pikir teman-temannya tidak bisa lebih jahil lagi. Namun ternyata ia salah.<p>

Secara aneh dan misterius—meskipun tidak juga—hari ini, enam mata pelajaran yang ia lewati selalu berakhir dengan Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Teramat jelas, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok telah berkonspirasi sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat dirinya dan Luhan bersebelahan. Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau justru merutuk habis-habisan karena ulah mereka, melihat pipi gembul menggemaskan lelaki berambut cokelat madu disampingnya yang selalu memerah entah mengapa.

"Kita akan kembali mengulang materi dasar di tingkat pertama."

Choi Seonsaengnim, seperti biasa, membuka pelajaran dengan suara yang teramat angkuh. Sehun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah lelaki tua tambun itu tidak memiliki metode lain yang lebih efektif untuk mengajar. Maksud Sehun, tidakkah Choi Seonsaengnim sadar bahwa hampir semua murid di kelasntidak mengerti dengan materi yang disampaikan olehnya?

Ia memang menyukai pelajaran Ekonomi—entah makro atau mikro, dua-duanya bukan masalah. Sehun suka materi dasar seperti perpajakan, inflasi deflasi, sampai hal-hal rumit mengenai penghitungan moneter. Meski pada kenyataannya ia tetap menolak untuk menganut salah satu ajaran _Keynesian _maupun Tuan Adam Smith. Sehun pecinta damai ; mempelajari keduanya kelihatan jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan memilih untuk menganut salah satu ajaran mereka.

Namun cara mengajar yang diterapkan oleh Choi Seonsaengnim membuat hampir semua orang—terutama Luhan—mengalami pendarahan otak. Hapalan ada di setiap sudut buku. Yang lebih parah adalah mereka selalu menghabiskan empat halaman untuk mencatat tiap pelajaran ini, tidakkah terdengar terlalu berlebihan? Sehun yakin apabila ia tidak serajin biasanya, mungkin nilai ujiannya sama parah seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Sekali lagi ia melirik Luhan. Lelaki itu kelihatan seperti benda yang baru saja mengalami penyusutan, rapuh bukan main. Mendadak otaknya dipenuhi kemarahan yang meluap-luap karena teman-temannya dengan tega meminta—atau lebih tepatnya memaksa—Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya, yang itu berarti duduk di barisan paling depan. Bangku paling depan memang paling dihindari, terutama pada pelajaran tertentu seperti Aritmatika, Sastra Korea, dan Ekonomi Mikro ini sendiri.

Sehun tahu benar nilai Luhan selalu pas-pasan di pelajaran Ekonomi. Ia juga tahu ulangan terakhir kemarin lelaki itu mendapat nilai C—dari sepuluh soal hanya mampu menjawab setengahnya. _Nah_, ia baru saja membuat dirinya kelihatan seperti seorang penguntit ulung.

Sebelum pikirannya melantur lebih jauh lagi, Choi Seonsaengnim sudah terlanjur berkata-kata. "Seperti yang sudah kalian lihat di buku, kali ini kita akan membahas materi tingkat pertama yang berkaitan dengan elastisitas," lalu guru tambun itu menghadap ke papan tulis, menulis 'Elastisitas' dengan tulisan besar-besar. "Semoga kalian tidak lupa dengan materi ini. Lima soal terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu pembahasan dan pengulangan materi."

Gerutuan serta pekikan terdengar dari segala penjuru. Dari ekor matanya, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang membuka bibirnya tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian Luhan sibuk membolak-balikkan bukunya, berusaha mengais sedikit ingatan ketika ia berada di tingkat pertama dulu. Namun ketika akhirnya Choi Seonsaengnim mengatakan 'tutup semua buku' dengan suara yang terlalu menakutkan, yang tampak di wajah Luhan hanya kilatan depresi dan pasrah.

Detik itu ingin rasanya Sehun menghabisi Choi Seonsaengnim.

Aneh rasanya mengingat sejengkel dan semenyebalkan apapun Choi Seonsaengnim, Sehun tetap memiliki rasa hormat yang teramat tinggi terhadapnya—ditambah titel gelar bergengsi yang telah beliau raih, membuat rasa segannya berkali lipat bertambah. Namun sekarang ia ingin menendang Choi Seonsaengnim jauh-jauh karena, yah, _karena_ telah membuat Luhan menderita.

Astaga, terdengar protektif sekali.

"Kau belum belajar?"

Luhan menggeleng, lalu berdehem malu. "Aku jarang belajar Ekonomi."

Sehun mengendingkan bahunya, "Kalau begitu kau bisa melihat jawabanku."

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih banyak."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Kalau Chanyeol ada di posisi Luhan, barangkali lelaki itu sudah mengangguk antusias. Teringat akan sahabatnya, Sehun membalikkan tubuh, melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin seperti sedang mengemis jawaban kepada Kyungsoo. Barangkali sekarang sahabatnya itu tengah menyesal setengah mati mengapa ia harus terjebak diantara soal-soal rumit yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui cara penyelesaiannya.

Kembali membalikkan badan, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang menatapnya. Seperti biasa, ia merasa perutnya bergejolak dan menggeliat tak nyaman, sementara seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Anggota badannya, demi Tuhan, terasa seperti terbebas dari gravitasi dan sanggup melayang-layang sampai ke luar angkasa.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh," Luhan langsung memalingkan wajah. Telinganya memerah dan Sehun mendapati Luhan yang teramat menggemaskan. Rupanya ada juga seorang penyuka olahraga sepakbola yang bisa terlihat seperti wanita ketika sedang tertangkap basah mencuri-curi pandang. "Bukan apa-apa. Maafkan aku."

_Untuk apa minta maaf kalau aku sendiri menyukainya?_ Batin Sehun. Ia mulai merasa bahwa saat ini wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk—dulu temannya yang iri mengatakan bahwa wajahnya kelihatan kurang _bergairah _dan _berekspresi_, ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Namun melihat tatapan Luhan tadi, membuatnya merasa tampan sekali.

Choi Seonsaengnim membagikan kertas putih panjang yang sudah terdapat lima soal, terdiri dari dua pemecahan masalah, kurva-kurva yang Sehun yakin membuat langsung Chanyeol muak, tabel, dan tentu saja analisis. Dilihat sekilas, barangkali ia bisa mengerjakan seluruhnya dengan benar. Yang Sehun khawatirkan sekarang hanyalah Luhan. Anak itu seperti mengalami serangan jantung saja, seolah-olah mendapat berita bahwa besok ia akan meninggal.

Pada akhirnya, alih-alih menulis namanya sendiri, ia menulis nama Luhan di kertas putih lalu mengerjakan lima soal itu dengan teliti. Jauh _lebih teliti _dibandingkan biasanya. Sepertinya efek aku-mengerjakan-ini-untuk-Luhan benar-benar manjur dan membuatnya seolah-olah menanggung beban berat untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna—meskipun sejujurnya mendapatkan nilai sempurna bukanlah suatu kesulitan bagi Sehun.

Sepertinya Tuhan memang mengizinkan Sehun untuk mengerjakan rencananya, karena entah mengapa—atau mungkin semesta memang berkonspirasi sedemikian rupa—sehingga Choi Seonsaengnim mendapat telepon penting yang tidak bisa ia abaikan. Sehun menunggu gurunya itu untuk keluar kelas, sebelum akhirnya ia menukarkan kertasnya dan kertas Luhan yang masih kosong tanpa cela.

"Apa-apaan!?"

Sisi baik lain adalah teman-temannya yang terlanjur tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Mereka lebih disibukkan dengan lembar jawaban yang kosong melompong—persis seperti Luhan—dan ingin segera mengisinya, dengan cara apapun. _Menyontek_, adalah cara tercepat dan juga praktis. Dapat dengan jelas ia dengar suara berat Chanyeol yang memohon-mohon Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu jawaban soal nomor satu.

"Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau menukarkan kertasmu? Kembalikan!"

Memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tuli, Sehun menuliskan namanya sendiri di pojok kanan atas dan mulai mengerjakan soalnya—yang sudah ia hapal dengan benar karena ternyata soal yang diberikan oleh Choi Seonsaengnim tidaklah sesulit yang ia kira. Di sisi lain, Luhan masih berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Luhan berdiri "Hei, Sehun-ah! Cepat—"

Choi Seonsaengnim masuk, alisnya berkerut dalam mendapati kelas yang ditinggalkannya untuk sebentar langsung ramai bukan main. Namun suara sana-sini yang terlontar langsung menyusut, digantikan dengan keheningan yang mencekam. Luhan, sialnya, masih berdiri mempertahankan posisi kembalikan-kertasku-yang-kosong dengan canggung.

"Luhan?" suara Choi Seonsaengnim berat mengerikan. "Ada apa?"

Dengan sigap Sehun menyerahkan pulpennya—berusaha membodohi Choi Seonsaengnim. Diam-diam ia bersyukur ketika gurunya itu tampak mengerti dan memahami kebohongannya. Tidak disangka ternyata lelaki tua cerdas yang selama ini ia agung-agungkan bisa juga dibodohi dengan mudah.

"Lain kali bawalah alat tulis sendiri." Suara berat itu menggema. "Terutama kau, Luhan."

Yang disebut namanya mengangguk cepat. "Baik, seonsaengnim!"

"Lima menit lagi!"

Sehun kembali melirik Luhan, yang wajahnya jauh lebih pasrah dibandingkan tadi. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa lelaki itu tidak kelihatan bahagia? Atau setidaknya senang? Bersyukur, barangkali? Wajahnya menyedihkan sekali.

Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Mungkin nanti. _Pasti _nanti ; Luhan akan berterimakasih padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menunggu untuk itu.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Barangkali yang dimaksud dengan <em>nanti <em>adalah tidak sama sekali.

Karena selama tujuh puluh menit pelajaran mikroekonomi berlangsung, tidak sekalipun lelaki berambut cokelat madu itu menoleh kearahnya. Atau bahkan yang lebih parah, Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa mendeteksi adanya _lirikan _diam-diam yang dilakukan Luhan. Anak itu justru lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan Wendy, si cantik jelita bersuara emas yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Pikiran konyol Sehun mulai berhamburan kemana-mana. Jangan-jangan Luhan selama ini menyimpan rasa pada Wendy? Itu berarti kepercayaan dirinya yang tumbuh karena curi-curi pandang yang selama ini mereka lakukan hanya sekedar _percaya diri_? Tidak ada kenyataan konkret? Ia merasa buruk sekali.

"Luhan-ah, kembalikan catatanku besok ya?"

Sehun melihat Luhan tersenyum lebar, dan seluruh tubuhnya mendadak terbakar oleh rasa asing yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Bukan rasa terbakar yang sama ia rasakan ketika Luhan tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengannya, tapi lebih seperti—entahlah. Rasanya sulit sekali dideksripsikan. Yang jelas perasaan tidak nyaman ini menggerogotinya secara perlahan, mengikis rasa percaya diri yang mulai tumbuh di hati Sehun.

Kemarin adalah puncaknya, ketika Luhan mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu' secara jujur—dan ia yakin tanpa paksaan dari Chanyeol. Tapi sikapnya hari ini tidak benar-benar menunjukkan seolah-olah Luhan merindukannya. Memang mereka saling melirik satu sama lain—sebelum pelajaran mikroekonomi berlangsung. Tapi Sehun tidak tahan untuk menganggap kalimat kemarin sebagai angin yang berlalu. Itu adalah suatu kemajuan yang positif, dan kemajuan yang positif sudah seharusnya ditanggapi secara postif pula.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih banyak. Kau baik sekali, Wendy."

Ingin rasanya Sehun menghancurkan sekolahnya sekarang juga.

Wendy tertawa kecil. "Duluan, Luhan-ah."

Wajah datar Sehun tetap bertahan ketika Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru berpamitan padanya. Ia cukup maklum, mengingat hari Kamis adalah hari dimana Baekhyun mengikuti olahraga hapkido. Sahabatnya itu pasti duduk di tribun, lalu dengan cengiran bodohnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan menawari air mineral. Lantas mereka bercakap-cakap, dan diakhiri dengan Chanyeol yang bersikeras mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai rumah.

Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo nyaris sama terburu-buru seperti Chanyeol. Hanya saja mereka tampak lebih tenang dan tidak asal tabrak orang—berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak memiliki gen rapi dan teratur. Mereka berdua menggumamkan 'sampai jumpa lagi, aku dan Kyungsoo harus ikut tambahan biologi kesehatan' dan meninggalkannya bersama Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Hening tak terhindarkan.

Luhan, dengan wajahnya yang tidak kalah datar dari wajah Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. Tanpa berpamitan. Astaga, _tanpa mengucapkan apapun_. Tidakkah itu terlalu kejam? Untuk seseorang yang sudah mengerjakan tugas ekonomi untuknya dengan susah payah—sebenarnya Sehun tidak meminta balas budi, tapi masa sih Luhan sekejam itu?

"Luhan-ah," Sehun tergopoh-gopoh menyampirkan tas hitam kesayangannya di bahu, berusaha menyusul Luhan yang telah mencapai bibir pintu. "Tunggu dulu."

Yang dipanggil terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berbalik. Sehun dapat melihat sirat keraguan yang cukup jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Lelaki berambut cokelat madu itu mengangkat alis, sementara wajahnya mengguratkan kekesalan 'ada-apa-lagi-kau-memanggilku'.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Luhan mendengus. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Sial, karena disampingnya adalah lelaki berkaki panjang. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Sehun pasti dapat mengimbanginya tanpa melalui kesulitan yang berarti.

"Jadi benar marah padaku? Kenapa?" Sehun menoleh penasaran. Ia cukup bersyukur ruang mikroekonomi berada di sayap sebelah kanan sekolah, dengan letak yang agak terpojok. Setidaknya koridor tidak ramai—atau justru bisa dibilang sepi. "Kau...tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku—" Luhan berdehem canggung sementara ia membuang muka, berharap semoga Sehun tidak sempat mendeteksi wajahnya yang terbakar malu. "Kenapa kau menanyakan ini!?"

Sehun mengedingkan bahunya. "Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau marah?"

"Lupakan saja." Luhan berdehem pelan sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apanya yang lupakan?" Sehun mengerutkan alis. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan _itu _begitu saja."

Luhan menggerutu pelan, menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak bisa Sehun tangkap dengan jelas. Ia semakin yakin bahwa sekarang lelaki disampingnya ini sedang marah. Tapi kenapa? Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Dan sepertinya _memang _tidak ada yang salah. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang marah karena lelaki berambut cokelat madu ini sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan pekerjaan ekonomi yang tadi dikerjakannya.

"Kau tidak berterimakasih padaku?"

"Untuk apa?" Dengus Luhan.

Kerutan di dahi Sehun bertambah dalam. Apakah orang yang ia sukai sejak tingkat pertama diam-diam mengidap sindrom pelupa akut? Alzheimer? Ia jadi takut sendiri membayangkan Luhan benar-benar memiliki penyakit tersebut. "Mikroekonomi?"

Tak disangka, Luhan berhenti berjalan dan berkacak pinggang. "Itulah masalahmu."

Sehun ikut berhenti. "Masalahku?"

Lelaki menggemaskan itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri, lega karena tidak ada satupun siswa yang berada di koridor selain mereka berdua. Ia perlu berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang merancang Yongsan High School karena telah meletakkan kelas mikroekonomi di sudut sekolah.

"Dengar ya, aku tahu niatmu memang baik. _Menolong orang lain_ memang tindakan yang terpuji. Tapi kau tidak perlu membantuku. Aku tahu nilai mikroekonomiku selalu jelek, berbeda denganmu, tapi bukan berarti aku butuh bantuanmu." Luhan mencibir. "Tadi aku terlihat seperti orang yang memanfaatkan keadaan."

"Memanfaatkan keadaan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau—ehm—menyatakan perasaanmu, kita duduk bersebelahan, lalu kau membantuku mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Choi Seonsaengnim. Aku kedengaran jahat sekali, 'kan?"

_Bahkan aku tidak tahu kau berbicara apa_, batin Sehun.

"Aku mengatakan begini bukan karena apa-apa. Maksudku, aku suka duduk di sebelahmu. Dan aku juga menyukaimu, tapi tadi aku terlihat seperti orang yang memanfaatkan situasi. Bisa jadi orang-orang mulai berpikiran barangkali—"

"Lu, bisa kau ulangi?"

Hening.

"Bisa jadi orang-orang mulai—"

"Sebelum itu."

Yang diminta hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, berusaha keras mengais apapun yang tersisa dari memorinya selama ia bicara. Luhan memang tipikal orang yang suka menyemburkan kata-kata sesuka hati tanpa bantuan dari otak ketika ia sedang jengkel. "Apa itu? Aku tidak ingat."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu menautkan jemarinya. Rasanya masih sama, ia ingat betul akan hal ini. Seolah-olah ada jutaan ampere tegangan listrik yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Perutnya seolah-olah mual karena terdapat kupu-kupu yang berterbangan penuh riang, sementara kakinya ingin salto saja.

Dua tahun lebih memendam perasaannya. Sehun tahu itu adalah kesalahan paling besar yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidup. Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia hanya memandangi Luhan dari jauh sementara rasanya seluar biasa ini ketika mereka berdekatan? Mungkin lelaki di hadapannya ini memiliki aura luar biasa yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman—sekaligus gelisah—ketika ia berada di radius yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Luhan menatap pergelangan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sehun. Ia ingin melepaskan tautan itu ; berharap semoga dengan berakhirnya kontak diantara mereka jantungnya dapat kembali memacu darah secara normal—tidak berlebihan seperti sekarang ini. Namun kulit Sehun terasa lebih dari nikmat. Ia merasa lengkap, utuh, berwarna ; seperti berada di surga.

"Eh, ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya dua hari yang lalu."

Sebuah senyuman lembut terbit di bibir Sehun, membuat Luhan ingin meleleh dan menyatu bersama lantai dingin yang ia pijaki. Astaga, rupanya pepatah 'cinta membuatmu gila' memang benar adanya. Sulit sekali menjadi lelaki yang tangguh ketika nyata-nyatanya ada pangeran—blah, agak berlebihan namun Luhan harus mengakui Sehun memang terlihat seperti _itu_—yang sedang menyentuh dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa wanita hebohnya bukan main ketika ada seorang lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Apakah ini saatnya Sehun meminta jawaban? Tapi bukankah dua hari yang lalu lelaki itu berkata bahwa jawaban Luhan bukanlah hal yang penting? Sejujurnya, Luhan sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia hanya terlampau malu mengatakan semua perasaannya secara apa-adanya. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Luhan bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata-kata, hal tersebut menjadikan semuanya semakin sulit.

"Aku—" Luhan terpaku sejenak. "Aku harus ke Cina."

"Ya, aku juga sudah tahu. Kau mengatakannya dua hari yang lalu." Sehun tertawa kecil.

Luhan menunduk, kembali menatap tautan jemarinya dengan milik Sehun, merutuki sepenuh hati mengapa takdir harus membawanya kembali ke Cina. Membayangkan lelaki tinggi ini jauh darinya ; mata tajamnya, tubuh yang selalu membuatnya terpesona—ah, sulit baginya untuk pergi.

Ia menyukai komitmen. Tapi berkomitmen dengan Sehun ketika dirinya pergi jauh bukanlah sebuah ide yang baik. Luhan sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki satu kelebihan apapun yang menonjol. Mungkin saja ada saatnya ketika Sehun merasa jenuh dengan hubungan jarak jauh mereka. Atau barangkali Sehun menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari Luhan—kakeknya selalu berkata bahwa dunia ini luas, itu memaksa Luhan untuk berpikiran kritis. Komitmen mereka bisa saja berakhir sia-sia, sementara Luhan benci menjadi satu pihak yang disakiti.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Sehun mengedingkan bahu. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di Cina?"

"Apa?" Luhan mengerutkan kening, menatap Sehun bingung. "Jangan mengada-ada. Aku tidak mau kau menggunakan kalimat pengandaian."

"Aku tidak mengada-ada," Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membuat seluruh diri Luhan kembali merasa hampa. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan berharap semoga pita suaranya tidak menyuarakan kalimat konyol yang memalukan seperti 'Sehun, genggam tanganku lagi'.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Dengan penuh rasa bingung, Luhan menyaksikan Sehun yang sedang menggeledah tasnya sendiri secara agak brutal. Ia bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang ingin lelaki jangkung itu tunjukkan sampai-sampai berperilaku macam begini. Sehun anak yang agak teledor, bahkan menyangkut barang pribadinya sendiri—yah, Luhan sudah mengetahui itu sejak lama.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak, aku yakin sudah—oh, ini dia," guratan lega tergambar di wajah Sehun ketika menemukan sepucuk amplop putih polos di genggamannya. "Aku ingin menunjukannya padamu. Kau boleh membacanya."

Luhan mengambil amplop tersebut penuh keraguan, alisnya berkerut ketika membuka dan melihat kop surat tersebut bergambar—entahlah, Luhan sendiri lupa dan ia memutuskan tidak peduli akan kop itu. Ia membaca surat tersebut serius ; kata demi kata dititi sementara otaknya mulai merangkai semua kejadian yang ada, bahwa semua pengandaian Sehun yang ternyata merujuk pada suatu kenyataan.

"Jadi...uh, jadi kemarin kau tidak masuk karena ini?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, seleksi beasiswa yang pertama sudah sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kemarin ada seleksi kedua, dan ehm, kupikir tidak terlalu buruk juga. Mereka juga bertanya tentang negara yang kutuju dan aku mengatakan _negaramu_." Cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, "Aku tahu otakku memang tidak terlalu pandai menghitung hukum probabilitas, tapi barangkali ada juga kemungkinan aku mendapat bagian di negara lain—"

"Dan bagaimana kalau itu memang benar terjadi?" tanya Luhan dengan suara kalem, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang keruh memikirkan kenyataan tersebut.

"Kupikir tidak," Sehun menggeleng. "Universitas Tsinghua memiliki fakultas ekonomi yang bagus, bukan?"

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tsinghua? Kau akan di Tsinghua?"

Mau tidak mau Sehun tertawa mendengar nada antusias yang terselip diantara rentetan kata itu. Ia mengangguk pelan, "Ya, dan kau akan di Tongzhou, 'kan? Kita bisa setiap hari bertemu."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Luhan waspada, membuat Sehun tertawa lepas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sehun-ah," Luhan masih mempertahankan ekspresinya yang begitu menggelikan. "Aku serius. Kau menguntitku?"

"Apakah aku harus melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama?"

Pipi gembul Luhan seperti terbakar mendengar penuturan Sehun. Apakah ia sebegitu kelihatannya sampai-sampai objek abadinya saja tahu bahwa dirinya sering melakukan pengamatan. _Ini terdengar begitu memalukan_, gerutu Luhan dalam hati meskipun seluruh tubuhnya dihinggapi rasa bahagia yang meledak-ledak ketika lelaki di hadapannya ini kembali menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Jadi?" desak Sehun ketika Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. "Bagaimana?"

"Apakah aku masih perlu menjawab?"

"Tentu saja."

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu. "Ya. Ehm, aku mau."

Sisi jahil dan nakal Sehun muncul tiba-tiba melihat Luhan yang terlampau menggemaskan. "Mau apa? Memang aku menawari apa?"

"SEHUN-AH!"

Sehun kembali tertawa lepas, mau tidak mau membuat Luhan berpikir apakah ia harus terus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri agar dapat mendengar tawa menyenangkan itu. Astaga, Luhan bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa ini adalah suara paling luar biasa yang pernah ia dengar ; yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya ikut dihinggapi perasaan jungkir-balik ketika mendengar suara tersebut.

Tawa Sehun berhenti ketika mengar ponselnya yang menyalak keras. Setengah jengkel, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan mengutuk keras siapapun yang mengganggu momen indahnya bersama Luhan. Ia ingin mengucapkan 'yoboseyo', namun suara berat khas Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyela.

"_Kau benar-benar menyedihkan_."

Telepon mati.

_Apa-apaan?! _Batin Sehun dalam hati, menatap ponselnya penuh pandangan ngeri. Sudah bisa dipastikan Chanyeol ikut menyaksikan dan menjadi penonton setia adegan menyatakan-perasaannya-sekaligus-menggoda-Luhan yang baru saja berlangsung. Tidakkah anak itu bisa memberikan sedikit privasi untuknya? Chanyeol mungkin memang sahabat Sehun sejak lama, tapi bukan berarti lelaki itu harus mengetahui apapun, bukan?

"Siapa?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, matanya menangkap bibir merah muda Luhan yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Perutnya sembelit membayangkan bibir itu yang belum pernah tersentuh olehnya. _Malang sekali_. Objek itu terlampau indah dan berharga hanya untuk sekedar dipandangi. Mungkin Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus...

"Hun-ah, apa yang kau lihat?"

Yang dipanggil masih setengah sadar, sibuk berada dalam dunia fantasinya. "Ini," bisik Sehun pelan, menggapai bibir merona Luhan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Lembut sekali. Membuatnya semakin ingin menyentuh bibir tersebut tanpa perantara ; menggunakan bibirnya sendiri, lalu menyatukan mereka. Sehun ingin melakukannya.

Dan ia _memang _melakukannya.

Ciuman itu membuat kobaran panas di tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi, meloloskan hasrat yang terpendam selama dua tahun lebih, serta mewujudkan fantasi yang selama ini hanya terkurung dalam imajinasi hormon remajanya. Bahkan rasanya lebih baik dan lebih menyenangkan. Begitu luar biasa dan membabi buta, seolah bibir Luhan merupakan medan magnet yang begitu kuat. Mereka menolak untuk melepas, rasanya terlalu nyata dan terlalu luar biasa.

Sehun mendorong Luhan menuju tembok, membiarkan pekikan kecil yang dihasilkan oleh pemuda itu ketika punggungnya sukses mendarat secara tidak-terlalu-kasar-namun-tidak-juga-terlalu-mulus. Hormonnya terlalu sulit diajak berkompromi, dan satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanya mengais lebih dalam. Bibir Luhan adalah sebuah harta berharga dan keinginannya sekarang adalah menjelajahi lebih jauh.

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan memekik pelan, reflek menuntun untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, menarik keduanya untuk semakin mempersempit jarak. Entah berapa lama mereka berada di sana ; tidak ada yang tahu, dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka peduli akan hal itu. Rasa kebersamaan mereka terlampau memabukkan.

Udara menyusut, memaksa keduanya untuk melepas ciuman menggairahkan tersebut—meskipun rasanya sulit sekali. Mereka berlomba-lomba menghirup oksigen, saling menatap bibir merah merona milik satu sama lain. Sebelum Luhan sempat bereaksi lebih jauh, Sehun kembali bertindak sebagai bajak laut profesional—mengais harta karunnya sampai ia puas. Bibir merah muda Luhan yang mulai membengkak benar-benar membuat hormonnya bergejolak. Sulit sekali menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa padahal objek itu terlampau menggoda.

Luhan melenguh pelan.

_Well, Chanyeol, Sehun tidak seburuk itu, 'kan?_

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong>

**End**

* * *

><p>HUAHAHAHAHAHA nista banget ketawa saya.<p>

Kak Liyya! Complete nih sekarang! :p

SELESAI! UHUK! SELESAI!

Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca cerita saya. Kalian yang gemes sama hunhan, terima kasih. Yah, saya yang nulis adegan ini aja juga gemes banget ama mereka. Huh.

Eh eh eh eh eh, saya mau tanya. **Angka yang melambangkan Hunhan itu angka berapa ya?**

Temenku ada yang mau bikin kaos hunhan, modelnya sederhana sih, mungkin 'keep calm and love hunhan' tp belakangnya ada angka kaya di wolf 88. Dia tanya ada hhs lain yg mau ga, biar sekalian buat. Kalo kalian mau, bisa ke fb saya ya. Masalahnya tinggal... saya gak tau angka yang melambangkan hunhan itu angka berapa-_- kalo 94 kan si sehun, kalo 7 si luhan. Lah kalo hunhan?._. Bantu yaaaa~

(btw kalo tertarik ama kaosnya bisa message fb saya)

DAAAAN makasih buat semua readers, terutama yang udah review. Saya seneng banget dapet respon positif di ff ini huehuehue.

Yang di chapter kemarin, makasih banyak ya. Dapet lambaian tangan sama kecup jauh nih.

.5 | **Rusa Albino | **inisiapaya (lah siapa?) | **AdrianAjeng | **alysaexostans | **minhaa | **hea | **DeerHun | **Silver Lu | **LilFlower | **ChangiLu | **mbakpujo | **indi1004 | **hanhyewon357 | **kaisajangnim | **jijiji | **panggilsajaesef | **adella398 | **cuppy | **Guest | **karina | **mrs wu ohsekyu | **Jae | **BLUEFIRE0805 | **Jj | Terlapis Emas | **Chanhun9490 | **Mapple fujoshi2309 | **HunHanCherry1220 | **BangMinKi | ** .middleton | ** .58 | **Andromedarenvi | ** .7 | **mwoya | **cooly224 | **WulanLulu | **Nam Min Seul | **chacalock | **xilian94 | **sehunhan | **JoKykio | **snowy07 | **huniehaniee | **tiffanychoi23byun | **ahnjinhee2 | 0312luLuEXOticS | **ruriminhaha | **levy. | **Jong Ahn |** selukr | **Kyuminjoong | ** | HUNsayHAN | **lee1315 | **mrs. jang | **hunhankid | **nisaramaidah28 | **voccall | **farfaidah16 | **Oh Lu-Yan | **Lieya EL | **SweetyChanbaek92 | **bubbleLu19 | sluthunkai | **LuluHD | **Oh Lana | **eviloshhd | **ohrere | imeyyteukmin | manlylittledeer

MAKASIH SEMUA! SAMPAI JUMPA DI FANFIC LAINNYA!

p.s ;; maaf 520 bakalan saya rampungin kok abis ini hehe. Maaf banget yg nunggu~


End file.
